


Purple Rose's

by Leto_Svec



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Polyamorous Character, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, im so sorry, teacher, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leto_Svec/pseuds/Leto_Svec
Summary: Gabriella lived with her abusive husband, it was all about his needs over hers. Gabriella worked at a high school where she met a rugged PE coach. He started talking to her one day out of the blue causing an unlikely friendship to form. This friendship went on for months until the apocalypse happened, where zombies started running loose infecting anyone they may bite. Gabriella still with her abusive husband now works for Hilltop as a farmer and a runner for supplies.The Sanctuary run by the infamous Negan one day comes to Hilltop and demands a portion of their food supply. Little did Gabriella know this 'Negan' would be the same one from her high School all those months ago. Little did she know when she meets Negan again her life will change once more.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue- Post Apocalypse:_ **

It had been a long been a long day working at the school, as the art teacher and the music instructor **Gabriella's** job got stressful fast. She had thirty kids in two music classes and only fifteen in her other two art classes, the difference in each kid will forever amaze her. Gabriella hummed as she brewed herself some coffee in the teachers lounge. The doors opened and a PE coach walked through the doors with a smirk. 

 

“Morning Gabby!” Negan said with a wink and a grin. 

 

“Morning Mr. physical.” Gabriella said with a giggle as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with her. “Shouldn’t you be teaching a class?” 

 

“Fuck em, they can wait for a few minutes. I never get to talk to you anymore anyways, your more important than a bunch of testosterone filled boys with the sex drive of a rabbit.” Negan said running a hand through his black hair rubbing his clean shaven face. 

 

“Sounds like your having a blast teaching them baseball.” Gabriella said looking at Negan who was smirking. 

 

“Of yeah plenty, i had two kids go to the nurse already because they got into a fight. Instead of ‘hand to hand’ like real men Slesenger hit Jacobs with a baseball bat in the head.” Negan said with a sigh taking a drink of coffee. 

 

“Your getting sued.” Gabriella said in a singy song voice that made Negan laugh aloud. 

 

“God i hope not, then i can't take you out for shots.” Negan said with a smile and Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smirk. 

 

“Fine i'll agree if you can answer my two questions.” Gabriella said with a smile looking to Negan who looked intrigued. 

 

“Better make em fast, i got a bunch of brats to teach.” Negan said and Gabriella rolled her eyes. 

 

“Okay who is my favorite painter and whats my favorite flower.” Gabriella asked and Negan looked stumped, at least Gabriella thought he was. 

 

“Please your favorite painter is Bob Ross and your favorite flower is sunflowers, to paint its roses or lavender.” Negan said with a smile. 

 

“Drinks at 8 o'clock tonight?” Gabriella asked and Negan smiled triumphantly. 

 

“Thanks princes you wont be dissapointed.” Negan said finishing his coffee and heading out the door. The way Negan said princess just made Gabriella feel tingly all over in the right way, she would never admit but she loved it. 

**____**

Gabriella's clock read seven fifty and Negan had already texted her the location where they would be drinking. She finished dressing and grabbed her purse, she hear a knock on the door and she turned to open it with a smile. 

 

“Holy hell you clean up nice.” Negan said with a low cat call whistle. 

 

“Gee thanks, i can say the same thing about you.” Gabriella said with a smile her eyes looking over him taking in the way his casual clothes hugged his frame. 

 

“Drinks?” Negan said with a smile and Gabriella took his hand. He lead her to his very nice looking truck and opened the door for her,  _ such a gentleman _ . 

 

They drove to the sound of Negan's cds which all consisted of some form of metal songs, not that Gabriella minded cause she caught herself singing most of them. “If i get you drunk enough do you think you could sing for me solo?” Negan said with a brow raised as he continued to drive. 

 

“I'll sing without the liquor just find me a good song.” Gabriella said with a smile and Negan mimicked her but his was more hidden. He clicked his phone and she recognized the beat of the song. 

 

“Tainted love, softcell!” Gabriella said with a smile, “oh but it's the Marilyn Manson version which its darker!”

 

“You a fan of Manson?” Negan asked amazed. 

 

“Just because i look pretty doesn't mean i don't listen to the beautiful composer Manson is.” Gabriella said with a smile, “my favorite song of his has to be his version of This is Halloween or Personal Jesus.” 

 

“His covers then?” Negan said with a smirk. 

 

“Killing Strangers was also very good.” Gabriella said laughing. 

 

“Tainted Love, Sweet Dreams, Personal Jesus, there all really good songs but The Nobodies is good song.” Negan said with a laugh, “A great fucking song really.” 

 

“Marilyn Manson is a great fucking artist in general.” Gabriella said and Negan looked slightly shocked. 

 

“Gabby cusses!” Negan said with a smile and he burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Please i do not curse worse than you.” Gabriella said with a smile as they pulled into the bar. “You promised me shots.” 

 

“I would say your an alcoholic but I’m damn sure your more responsible than me so.” Negan shrugged and got out of the car. Gabriella followed him into the bar which turned out to be more like a club. 

 

Negan true to his words ordered two shots of whiskey, he raised his glass and Gabriella raised hers as well. She tossed her head back and let the whiskey burn her throat, she could feel it loosening her muscles. 

 

“Got any family around here?” Negan asked and Gabriella looked at him. 

 

“No all my family is in California, got a boyfriend at home though.” Gabriella said quickly regretting what she had said. 

 

“No, no its fine. I got a wife at home.” Negan said quickly handing Gabriella another shot, “her name is Lucille, she's a good wife.” Negan said and a wave of sadness washed over his face and it was gone before Gabriella could even ask what the hell happened. 

 

“To your loved ones at home waiting for us.” Gabriella said raising her shot. They knocked their glasses together and then tossed them back, the liquid fire burning their throats as it made its way down to their stomachs. 

**____**

The night had gone by great actually, Negan was actually really funny and smart despite his gruff and nasty attitude to people. He had dropped her off at her house and left her with a kiss on her hand,  _ like a princess _ . 

 

Gabriella got into the house and instantly got into a screaming match with her boyfriend, he wanted to know why she was out and why she didn't tell him. Why she didn't get permission to have drinks with her friends. She ended up losing the fight but gaining a purple bruises around her wrists and one around her collarbone. She went to sleep next to a man she hated and prayed that tomorrow would be a better day. 

**____**

Gabriella woke up and got ready, turns out she ran out of concealer so she had to wear a scarf when it was going to be super hot. Her boyfriend James kissed her good morning and gave her breakfast. He grabbed his car keys and drove her to school, kissing her goodbye and fixing her scarf she headed to her classroom. She shut the door and took off her scarf no one was around anyways she hummed as she cleaned up the room slightly pissed something could get so dirty so fast. 

 

Gabriella organized her papers and put away her cleaning supplies. She heard a knock on the door and she went to open it and then realized she forgot her scarf. She had to grab it and wrap it around her neck before answering. 

 

“Took your candy ass long enough.” Negan grumpily said and Gabriella instantly went to a good mood. 

 

“Oh is poor baby hung over?” Gabriella said mockingly and he raised a hand, Gabriella instinctively flinched and the look that washed over Negan was one of pain and sympathy. 

 

He didn't question it, he put his hand in his pockets and looked to Gabriella, “no baby isn’t hung over. Baby is mad because that brats parents are actually suing me and the school just put me on leave until this is all figured out.” Negan said groaning rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Holy shit, Negan I’m really sorry.” Gabriella said sympathizing with him. 

 

“You got nothing to be sorry for princess, i saw the kid grab the bat and hit him over the head, i didn't mean to let it get so far though.” Negan said leaning back into the chair. 

 

“I’m really sorry, Negan if their anything i can do for you just name it.” Gabriella said with a soft smile and Negan returned it. 

 

“I’m thinking of two dirty things you could do to help me.” Negan said with a wink and Gabriella hit him playfully. 

 

“Nasty!” Gabriella said sticking her tongue out. 

 

“Three things.”

 

“Gross!” Gabriella said as the bell rang, “Want to stick around and watch me teach, it's going to be boring.” Gabriella said in a singing voice and Negan laughed. 

 

“I've got to get home, Lucille and all.” Negan said, “I'll talk to you tomorrow?” 

 

“Yeah I’d like that.” Gabriella said with a smile as she fixed her scarf. 

**____**

It had been a few months afterwards, Nagen and her had become closer but nothing intimate. James for some reason kept getting stricter with his rules. If she disobeyed them she would be punished more severely each time. James saying it was for her own good, so she could learn. Months off this shit and she was getting sick of it,

 

Gabriella hummed a soft tune as she read in the teacher lounge, she never seemed to have any parent teacher conferences and that was great for her. She pulled her sleeves down and buried herself further into her jacket, it was still summer but it was freezing in the room. 

 

Negan walked in with a disappointed look and Gabriella perked up once she saw him. “What's the matter with you coach?” 

 

“I'm coming to collect my stuff, they fired me princess.” Negan said clearly sad, “Fuck em anyways.” 

 

“Negan I'm terribly sorry I don't even know what to say.”  Gabriella said with a sympathetic smile and Negan looked at her confused. 

 

“Your all bundled up again.” Negan pointed out and Gabriella hummed. “And there's contouring on your neck.” 

 

“I'm surprised you even know what contouring is.” Gabriella said with a laugh getting uncomfortable as Negan invaded her personal space. 

 

“Who did this to you?” Negan said pulling off her scar making her yelp and fall into his arms. “Your bruised to God damn hell!” Negan said angrily checking her arms and neck over. 

 

“Negan stop! I'm fine I just fell.” Gabriella said pushing him away and pressing herself upwards with the help of the wall. 

 

“Bullshit you fell, those are hand prints. Who's abusing you princess?” Negan said anger in his actions but a calm in his voice. 

 

“Negan drop it please.” Gabriella said with a frown. Negan hesitantly backed off but he seemed colder towards her. “Plans afterwards?” 

 

“I've got to go to the hospital. Lucille hasn't been doing so well and she's been there for the past month.” Negan said looking guilty. 

 

“Do you want some company?” Gabriella asked looking to Negan who smiled softly. 

 

“That be great, are you okay to leave this shit hole?” Negan asked looking around. “I just need to grab some things and then i'll be fine.” 

 

“Yeah sure, i'll come with you.” Gabriella said grabbing her book and walking with Negan down the halls. 

 

“Its James isn't it?” Negan said looking down the halls at the kids ditching. 

 

“ _ Drop it. _ ” Gabriella said with a glare and he laughed. 

 

“It's not in my nature princess, im naturally nosy.” Negan said with a smirk and he opened up the door to the coaches room. “You going to come in or just hang around out here in the heat?”

 

“I'll come with you, i've never been in your office before so, that will be fun.” Gabriella said with a playful look. Negan returned it and lead her to the back of the main room. His office was really neat and he had a baseball bat in a frame. 

 

“I hit my first home run with that bat, she means everything to me. I've had her since i was 10.” Negan said with a smile. “I'm taking you home honey.” he said talking to the bat and Gabriella giggled at his childness. 

 

“Its nice that you take care of your things.” Gabriella said with a smile, “the only thing I've kept from childhood would have to be the ring my mother gave me.” Gabriella said with a smile rubbing her ring finger where the ring should be.

 

“Why don't you wear it princess?” Negan asked and Gabriella looked away. 

 

“James doesn't trust me with such expensive items.” she whispered softly and Negan rested the bat on his shoulder. 

 

“I'm going to bash his head in the next time i see him. Anyone who lays a hand on a woman who can't properly defend herself should be beaten fucking blue.” Negan growled out and his possessiveness made shivers run down Gabriella's spine. 

 

“Leave it alone Negan.” Gabriella said with a sad look. He only nodded and looked away.

 

“Best be going, the doctors have not responded to me but they texted that i come to the hospital.” Negan said and Gabriella could see the worry in his eyes. 

 

“Im sure shes fine, but we should hurry.” Gabriella said intertwining her fingers with his hand dragging him out of the building towards the hospital. 

**____**

They made their way out of the hospital and was greeted by the walking dead. Negan was forced to carry Lucille and Gabriella was making sure they were protected. They had made it out and we're in Negans car driving to his house. 

 

“I've got to get home, James.” Gabriella said and Negan grabbed her hand before she could leave. 

 

“Stay, James be damned we need to get to a army camp.” Negan said glancing to Lucielle who was sleeping in the back of the truck. 

 

“I'll meet you there, I just need to get my mothers ring.” Gabriella said and Negan looked hesitant but let her go. 

 

“Be safe princess, I'll see you soon.” Negan said smiling and he headed off to where they were broadcasting. 

 

Gabriella somehow made her way back home, she arrived safely and was met by a panicked and angry James. He told her to take the necessary and she took her mother's ring. Something small and light, she grabbed a change of clothes and a duffle bag. James had to check everything before they left. He was extra protective when the walkers started to attack. James had luckily taken self defense classes and was able to protect Gabriella from attacks. They joined a group called Hilltop and Gabriella has been completely dependent on James ever since the start of the apocalypse. 

 

Gabriella was a farmer and helped make sure the crops were growing okay, James had not allowed her to be a runner like himself and she worried about his safety. She mostly stayed in her trailer James had stolen and kept to herself when she wasn’t farming. When she wasn’t farming she was forced to stay inside the trailer, if she left James would punish her, no one at Hilltop knew that Gabriella's life was threatened each day she stayed with that man. 

**____**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1-  A Place Where the Grass is Greener:_ **

**Gabriella** hummed a tune as she worked through the tomato bushes, they were just starting to grow and round green orbs hung from the stems. She made sure that each tomato was accounted for as she made her way down the line, things at Hilltop became stressed as a group called the ‘Saviors’ demanded Hilltop give them half their food. Gregory being the pussy he is made the deal causing a huge strain on Hilltop. 

 

She jumped as a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her up. “Get to the trailer now.” James said with a sickeningly sweet voice making Gabriella dread what was about to happen. 

 

She unwillingly walked to the trailer, James ordered her to wash her hands and ‘ready’ herself for him. So she sat on the bed and James walked in holding his belt in hand. “I've had a long day sweetie, can you come here?” James asked showing no sight of hatred in his voice and Gabriella obeyed. She walked close enough to him that she felt sick. 

 

His hand struck her like a snake, hitting her body over and over again while Gabriella went into her safe zone, this is how no one at Hilltop knew. Gabriella through the years of abuse and instability had made herself a metal safe where she could lock herslef until the beating was over. Her safe zone was comforting, warm light and flowers. She was always had a man with her but she could never place his face or voice, it's like she blocked them out. To painful to remember yet to painful to forget. 

 

James pulled away and spit on Gabriella, she shook herself out of her catatonic state and covered herself back up. Hilltop didn't have showers but they at least had running water. Gabriella washed her arms and torso with the freezing water and covered herself up. She slipped on her ring and a baseball cap. James was resting in the bed as she snuck outside. 

 

She didn't go far she just crept around the side of the trailer and sat down, it went from daytime to night, James must of done a number on her body. The pain just never stopped so she had gotten used to the feeling. She watched the stars come out and she tiredly hummed as she watched the stars move. 

 

“You’re up late.” A unfamiliar voice said and Gabriella looked to see boots and a long trench coat. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Gabriella responded looking up to the man. 

 

“I don't think we’ve met, my name is Paul, but my friends call me Jesus.” He said kneeling down to her once he realized she wouldn’t stand up. He offered his hand and Gabriella shook it with hesitance. 

 

“My name is Gabriella.” She said shaking it, she saw the light flick on in the trailer and she jumped up scaring Jesus. “I’m sorry i've got to get back.” Gabriella said quickly opening her door and slipping down in front of it pretending like she was there the whole time. 

 

“What are you doing baby, we’ve got a bed for a reason.” James said with a smile offering his hand. “You too sore to move?” 

 

Gabriella did not respond she just nodded. He sighed like she was a nuisance and lifted her up, “if you were a good girl I wouldn’t have to punish you.” James said sweetly kissing her head. “Now close your eyes and go to sleep.” 

 

Gabriella closed her eyes and she felt James relax around her body, she counted his heartbeat and listened to the insects chirping around them. She couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes, she couldn't stop the fact that she started to cry against James’s arms. 

 

“Go back to sleep or else.” James growled out rolling over and away from Gabriella. She wiped away her tears and muffled the rest of her cries. She couldn't escape this hell she was cursed to.

**____**

She was out tending to the gardens when she heard a voice clear behind her. She looked back to see Jesus standing there with a water bottle. “You’ve been working all day, you need to drink something or you’ll get dehydrated.” He handed her the bottle and she stood up and sipped on the water. 

 

“Thank you.” Gabriella said with a soft unfamiliar smile. Jesus chuckled and nodded. 

 

“I don't see why your husband doesn’t bring you water, he should care for you.” Jesus said and Gabriella froze. 

 

“He’s been busy doing runs, he hasn’t been with me.” Gabriella said looking at the bottle and Jesus looked confused. 

 

“He told you he was doing runs?” Jesus asked and Gabriella nodded ‘yes’ as a reply. “He’s been staying at Bonnie's trailer, and i dont think hes running in there.” Jesus said looking concerned. 

 

Gabriella didn't really have much of an reaction, she just hummed. A normal person would have been crying or begging their husband to come back. Then an idea struck her, Gabriella rolled up her sleeves. “I can tell you he's been doing a lot more than running.” Gabriella said showing Jesus the purple bruises and scars that decorated her arms. 

 

“Were going to see Gregory right now.” Jesus said grabbing her hands and dragging her up the (what can only be called) mansion. Jesus didn't bother knocking on the door and that started Gregory. 

 

“Jesus, Gabriella, what can i do you for.” Gregory asked and Gabriella pulled down her sleeves and unbuttoned her shirt. 

 

“James has been abusing Gabriella for what seems to be years-”

 

“Four years.”

 

“She needs to be removed from the trailer and put in another house where she can be safe.” Jesus said angrily, he seemed to actually care which shocked Gabriella. 

 

“We have no free spots available, we don't have any space here with the expansion of our garden Gabriella is so kindly caring for.” Gregory said and Jesus pulled his hair from his face. 

 

“Don't give me that you have space in this house.” Jesus said and Gregory gave a sort of startled laugh. 

 

“Out of the question, i can't have the work living in the house.” Gregory said and Gabriellas temper raged but she didn't say anything. 

 

“Then your staying with me.” Jesus said turning to Gabriella who looked absolutely shocked. “I have enough space and i don't want you living in a place where you are getting abused.”

 

“You just met me yesterday, why would you do this?” Gabriella said confused and Jesus smiled. 

 

“Because I’m a good person and i want people in this community safe.” Jesus said with a smile, “now let's go get your things and you can move into my trailer.” 

 

Gabriella nodded and lead him to his trailer. She grabbed all of her clothes and stuffed them into her duffle. She made sure she had her ring and her few cds she had managed to save. She made to grab  _ her _ medical supplies as she left as well. Jesus’s trailer wasn’t that far from hers, it was on the other side of the garden. He was close by the doctor. 

 

“Welcome to my trailer, sorry its a little messy.” Jesus said opening his door and Gabriella smiled as she saw the state of his room. His bed was a mess and the only area that seemed to be clean was his dresser which had his hair products. 

 

“You do realize I’m going to clean all of this.” Gabriella said with a smile and Jesus laughed. 

 

“Good luck with that, I have everything chaotically organized so i can find it.” Jesus said showing her around the trailer. It was small but it was a nice size considering it was just him living here. “You can put your stuff in the bottom drawers and ill figure things out. You can sleep on my bed and ill sleep in my chair.” 

 

“Jesus I can't let you sleep in the chair, please let me stay in the chair. I’m used to sleeping on chairs anyways a lot less plush than that.” She said gesturing to the ‘chair’ which was more of a recliner than a chair. 

 

“Please your my new roomie, you get the bed.” Jesus said with a chuckle and Gabriella rolled her eyes. 

 

“I’m not going to win this argument am I?” Gabriella said with a smirk and Jesus hummed. 

 

“Yeah no, but i am glad you are smiling, you look better and it hasn’t even been an hour.” Jesus said and Gabriella laughed. 

 

“That's because i know i have people protecting me.” Gabriella said looking away ashamed,  _ she would always have to be protected _ . 

 

“You have a family, you’ve helped out Hilltop a lot. People have to thank you for being able to get out crops to produce enough for us and the Saviors.” Jesus said leaning back into the chair. 

 

“Can you give me more responsibilities? I want to do something, i don't want to be James’s toy for any longer.” Gabriella said looking at Jesus with all seriousness. 

 

“Can you fight?” Jesus asked looking to her and Gabriella shook her head no. 

 

“I- i never learned, James was the one who protected me.” Gabriella said looking away ashamed. 

 

“Well I’m a pretty decent teacher, i know someone who uses a staff if your interested, we also have an archer here, plus I’m not a bad shot myself.” Jesus said with a infectious smile. 

 

“Thank you Jesus.”

**____**

Both Gabriella and Jesus jumped at the sound of pounding on his trailer door. Jesus had been helping her organize his trailer more seeing as it was a mess. Jesus made sure he had his knife as he opened the door. 

 

“Where is she?” James growled out pushing Jesus into the wall and stalking towards Gabriella who looked like a deer in headlights. “You little bitch, come back home or i'll drag you home.” James growled out and Jesus looked disoriented. 

 

“I’m staying here.” With three words Gabriella felt she had regained some sort of her dignity. James looked like a cobra ready to strike, when he did it was violent. 

 

He grabbed a fist full of her hair and started to drag her out of the trailer, Gabriella screamed out in pain as he did so and Jesus tried to pull him away and off of her. Gabriella like any normal person screamed bloody murder. It took the help of Jesus and two other men to pull James off of her. Gabriella collapsed to the floor and Maggie took her aside and offered her water. 

 

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked softly resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’m pathetic, weak, i can't even protect myself. I’m not alright.” Gabriella said with tears streaming down her face. Maggie didn't bother trying to deny her assumptions about herself. Jesus came back looking disheveled. 

 

“James is going to be taking some alone time in the cellar, you’ll be safe don't worry.” Jesus said nodding to Maggie who took her leave. “I'll start teaching how to fight if your up to it, you just have to let me know where you want to start.” 

 

“Hand to hand or knives, close up combat first.” Gabriella said quickly. “If I’m up to it tomorrow though.” She added and Jesus looked at her with a smirk. 

 

“Come on, we have a trailer with you name written all over that bed.” Jesus said and Gabriella nodded. She followed him back and she noticed how careful he was being around her. She laid down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She laid on her back and hummed as she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2-  Princess:_ **

Months had passed and after very hard and strenuous training Jesus had allowed her to go on runs with him. Skip over one more month and she was able to go alone.  **Gabriella** hummed as she got into the truck. Grabbing her knife and bag she started the truck and drove off. Driving around the walkers Gabriella found herself further than she had driven before. It was a nice neighborhood, it looked untouched by walkers. 

 

Gabriella got out of the car and grabbed her bag. She sauntered along the neighborhood and made her way through the houses. She got a lot of cans and non perishables in her duffel. She headed back to her truck and pulled out one of her few CDs she kept in her duffle. She slipped it into the CD player and hummed as it came to life. 

 

She went to start the car and the engine sputtered. “Fuck!” Gabriella yelled hitting the steering wheel. She muttered curses as she opened up the hood of the car. The engine was smoking and she knew she pushed it to far. 

 

“Stranded?” A man's voice said and Gabriella spun around with a knife in hand. “Fucking hell! Down there Hellcat.” The man said and Gabriella hesitantly dropped her knife. 

 

“Who are you what do you want?” Gabriella hissed and the man laughed. 

 

“Can't i just help a damsel in distress?” he said with a smirk and Gabriella had a bad feeling about him. 

 

“I want you name.” Gabriella demanded still clutching her knife. 

 

“The name is Max.” he said proudly and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Gabriella looked at him skeptically. His brown eyes showing no hint of malice, his black hair tangled with white strands.  _ Salt and peppered hair _ , Gabriella giggled at her own thought and ‘Max’ raised an eyebrow.”find something funny?”  

 

“Not at all, you remind me of someone i used to know. My name is Abigail.” Gabriella said smoothly and Max huffed. “My truck broke down, i'm not sure what's wrong with it.”

 

“Let me check it out, wouldn't want a damsel to get stuck in this fucking shithole.” Max said looking at her engine, he gently touched the engine and muttered something. “You have any tools?”

 

“Yeah i have them in the back.” Gabriella said grabbing them. “What do you need?” 

 

“A wrench.” Gabriella handed it to him and handed it to him when he needed it. “Start it now!”

 

Max said and Gabriella turned the over the engine. It stuttered and she tried again, the truck roared to life and Max laughed triumphantly. 

 

“You mind giving me a ride? I live in a small compound not to far from here.” Max said with a smile and Gabriella nodded. 

 

“You got my truck working for me so this is how I can repay you.” Gabriella said gesturing for him to get into the passenger. She tossed her duffel into the back and restarted her tape. 

 

They sat in a comfortable silence as she drove according to his directions. She listed to the music and she knew what song was coming up. 

 

Max seemed to perk up at the sounds coming from the speaker. “Tainted love?” He asked with a smirk. 

 

“Marilyn Manson, you heard of him?” Gabriella said quite happily humming to the tune of the song. 

 

“I fucking love his songs, Personal Jesus has got to be my favorite.” Max said with a smile and Gabriella got flashbacks to her Negan. 

 

“You okay there damsel, you just spaced out.” Max said and Gabriella hummed. 

 

“Just remembered something, sorry.” Gabriella said with a sad smile.  _ She never did find out what happened to him. _ “How much further?” 

 

“Right here is fine, I'll walk the rest it's almost sundown.” Max said pointing out the low hanging sun.

 

“Shit I got to head back home.” Gabriel cursed she promised Jesus she would be home by sundown. 

 

“Part of a community damsel?” Max said and Gabriella rolled her eyes at the name. 

 

“No, I have family.” Gabriella said pulling over. “Maybe we'll see each other again?’ 

 

“Maybe, good luck out there.” Max said patting the car and walking off swinging his baseball bat that Gabriella just noticed. 

 

Gabriella made a u-turn and pushed her car as she rode home. The sun set and the walkers were stumbling onto the road unfortunately getting hit in the process. For each walker (4) Gabriella hit she said a small prayer, she hoped that after the sauntering demons died they had a place to go and be happy. 

 

She came to Hilltop and the guards opened the door. She drove to where all the cars were stored and Jesus ran to her worriedly. “You had me worried!” He said hugging her making her relax. 

 

“I’m sorry i know you said before sundown but this piece of trash took a shit, it took awhile for it to get running again.” Gabriella said with a sigh holding out her duffel bag. “i did hit jackpot with a neighborhood i stumbled upon, this is what i found.” 

 

“This may have just bought Hilltop another month, the Saviors have been coming down on us recently.” Jesus said shaking his head with a frown. “Don't forget your CD pumpkin.” Jesus said teasingly and Gabriella rolled her eyes. 

 

When Jesus had saved her from James she had insisted that they start growing squash and pumpkin. She had gotten the squash to grow with ease, no problems. The pumpkins were just difficult, the soil wasn’t as rich as it needed to be and Gabriella was a mess. Finally she got two pumpkins to grow, she took one of them and started to carve it. When Jesus came back into his trailer there were piles of pumpkin guts and seeds. Gabriella's hands were completely orange and she had pumpkin guts all over her body. Though she was super excited to show Jesus the end product of what she carved. It was a scary looking bat and it felt so good to do something artistic after so many months of not doing anything. Ever since then Jesus would call her pumpkin, Gabriella didn't really mind the name. 

 

“I’m not going to forget, when are the saviors suppose to be collecting our harvest?” Gabriella asked sounding tired. 

 

“Tomorrow, apparently big boss is coming down with them as well.” Jesus said waving his hands like he was scared. “A bunch of headless chickens they are without Negan.” Jesus said rolling his eyes and opening the trailer door. 

 

“That's one way of describing them.” Gabriella said bitterly rolling her eyes earning a chuckle from Jesus. 

 

“Please i think Maggie has better ways of describing them, after all they did kill Glenn.” Jesus said and Gabriella winced. It was a devastating moment when Maggie came home alone, a broken mess. 

 

“Lets go to bed please.” Gabriella said looking to Jesus with a desperate face, “no more talk of our lost ones, sleep please.” Gabriella said and Jesus smiled at her playfulness. 

 

“Whatever you say pumpkin.” Jesus said winking and Gabriella rolled her eyes. “You keep doing that your eyes will fall out.” Jesus said smirking and Gabriella laughed. 

 

She flopped onto the bed and Jesus pulled off his coat and laid it onto the chair. He pulled her against his chest and she snuggled into his warmth. The months had passed and it had gotten a lot colder. Jesus had never gotten heavier blanket so they snuggled for warmth. They both drifted off to sleep not knowing the nightmare that would both greet them tomorrow. 

**____**

Gabriella was working in the gardens when she heard trucks approaching. “The Saviors are coming!” the guards yelled from the overlook. They very hesitantly opened the gates and trucks poured in from the outside. 

 

“Come on me and Maggie have to go talk to them.” Jesus said holding her hand as he lead her to the clearing where the Saviors were. 

 

Jesus left her next to one of their parked cars and she watched as Simon or as she liked to call him Pedophile talked to them. Jesus waved her over and she hesitantly walked to where they were talking. “This isn't enough food, this is what we call twenty five percent!” Simon said outraged and Gabriella rolled her eyes. 

 

“Where's your boss, i'd like to talk to him.” Maggie said glaring at Simon who let out a whistle. Gabriella watched as a door opened up and the man named ‘Max walked out with his barbed wire bat over his shoulder. 

 

“Well what seems to be the problem here?” Max asked walking over to Simon. 

 

“It's the dead season of the harvest how in the hell do you expect us to keep up our side if the bargain!” Maggie said and Max laughed leaning on his bat.

 

“Well give me your farmer and let me talk to him, I'll make sure he gets the message.” Max said making his Savior's laugh. 

 

“That would be me.” Gabriella said walking toward and close to Max and he laughed. 

 

“Holy shit, the gods are smiling down on me!” Max said laughing, “what's your name?” He leaned closer, “and don't lie to me this time.” 

 

“Gabriella.” 

 

“The names Negan, of course I don't need no fucking introduction.” 

 

Then everything clicked somehow, every missing part of her memories was filled. The man from her safe place, “Holmes High School.” Gabriella said simply and Negan's eyes widened. 

 

“Princess.” Was the only words he whispered as she slowly backed away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3- Sanctuary:_ **

**Gabriella** nodded slightly, Jesus seemed confused by the interaction, everyone was confused by that interaction. “I'm the farmer, you have to understand the crops don't grow so well during the winter, it's colder here and even we have to use tarps to cover what we have.” 

 

“I don't give two shits, you need to keep up your end of the bargain and we'll keep ours.” Negan said with a hint of hesitance in his voice. 

 

“Then I'll see what I can do but your going to have to give us more time.” Gabriella said bluntly and Simon looked like he was about to snap. 

 

“Every two months then, this only applies to Hilltop during the winter.” Negan said looking to Gabriella and then Maggie. “We will be more strict with what we get.” 

 

“Boss this doesn't-” 

 

“Zip it Simon.” Negan growled making Gabriella want to retreat to Jesus's arms. “Get their shit and let's go.” Negan said walking over to Gabriella who looked like a deer in headlights. “Don't you disappoint me princess.” Negan said whispering her pet name and she nodded slowly. 

 

Jesus grabbed her hand and lead her away from the Savior's. “Are you okay?” Jesus said looking her over. 

 

“I- I'm fine, he's just scary. It makes me think of James.” Gabriella said softly and Jesus pulled her into a hug. 

 

“I don't mean to interrupt, Negan requests your presence.” A blonde man with grotesque scars said. “He wants to talk to you about adding a garden for our people.” 

 

“No-” 

 

“Jesus it's fine, sometimes you just gotta face your demons.” Gabriella said feeling anxiety and fear build on her stomach. 

 

“Be safe pumpkin.” Jesus said glaring daggers at the man who came to fetch her. 

 

She followed the man she soon learned was named Dwight. He lead her to where Negan and his other followers we're talking. Once he saw Gabriella he stopped talking and stalked towards her. 

 

“Princess.” He said in a low voice that sent shivers down her body making her want to whimper. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Gabriella said in a whisper. “I tried so hard to get to the camp but James wanted to go to his parents.” Gabriella said rubbing the ring that rested on her finger.

 

“Princess I don't blame you. I wasn't able to go to the camp anyways, Lucille- she turned.” Negan said the painful memories surfacing in his eyes. 

 

“Now we're on the opposite side.” Gabriella said and Negan hummed. “So were you serious about the gardens?” 

 

“Pretty damn serious.” Negan said with a ambitious smile.

 

“You get me the seeds and the land and I'll be able to grow them, it will take some time though.” Gabriella said and Negan nodded. 

 

“Met me where we met before  _ Abigail _ , a week from now.” Negan winked and walked away leaving Gabriella utterly confused. 

 

Gabriella hummed as she headed back to the trailer, she opened the door and slipped onto the bed with a groan. She wasn't doing runs because the mechanic had to fix her truck. The gardens would have to be pulled of weeds but Gabriella had done that last week with the help of Jesus. 

 

Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a sitting position. “Jesus?” Gabriella said opening her eyes to see his smiling face. “Jeez I thought you were James for a minute.”

 

“I'm never letting that asshole hurt you.” Jesus said with a frown. “I didn't know the last time but now I know better.” 

 

“And I thank you for that, no one has ever been this kind to me in forever.” Gabriella said and Jesus grunted. 

 

“You should be treated like this every day pumpkin. You should be some bodies queen.” Jesus said and Gabriella laughed. 

 

“Yeah that won't happen as long as the dead rise after death.” Gabriella said shaking her head. 

 

“What did Negan want from you?” Jesus asked pulling her closer at the mere mention of his name. 

 

“He wants a garden at Sanctuary like the one we have here.” Gabriella said and Jesus looked shocked. 

 

“Are you going to do it?” Jesus asked and Gabriella shugged. 

 

“He said Hilltop would be rewarded, I'm assuming that we would get some sort of benefit.” Gabriella said thinking about it. “I don't trust the savior's one bit but I do believe they have good intentions.” 

 

“Don't trust Negan, he's killed our own pumpkin.” Jesus said and Gabriella hummed with a sad expression plastered on her face. 

 

“I know darling.” Gabriella said looking away ashamed of another person's actions.  

 

“You keep calling me darling.” Jesus said with a smile and Gabriella giggled. 

 

“I figured since you call me pumpkin I can call you darling.” Gabriella said and Jesus smiled. “pet names.” 

 

“Well I like it, it sounds southern.” Jesus said with a small laugh. “You need help with the garden?” 

 

“If you want to help, it's just watering today.” Gabriella said and Jesus nodded. 

 

“I'll be happy to help.” Jesus said and Gabriella got dressed in her farming clothes. She walked out of the trailer and lead Jesus to the gardens. 

 

She grabbed the water can and watered each plant, Jesus did the same. Gabriella hummed as she did and jumped as someone grabbed her hand. 

 

“Darling seriously stop scaring me like this!” Gabriella said pulling her hand away only to see Negan. 

 

Negan stared at her with a smirk and Gabriella blushed red, “I wanted to come check out your gardens, you've done a great job here princess.” Negan said with a smile, his eyes then turning darker, “who are you calling darling princess?” 

 

"Thank you, I've worked really hard to get everything to grow.” Gabriella said with a smile catching a glimpse of Jesus who was already rushing to her side. 

 

“Pumpkin are you alright?” Jesus said with a Stern face glaring at Negan. 

 

“Oh so this is  _ 'darling’,  _ am I right?” Negan said with a scowl, “dont worry shes fine, i don't bite unless she wants me to.” Negan said with a wink and Jesus looked just about ready to strike. 

 

“I’m fine Jesus, Negan was just admiring my garden.” Gabriella said and Jesus held her hand. She could feel Negan's eyes bore into her skin and she tried not to hide behind Jesus. 

 

“Yes, Gabriela told me you wanted a garden in sanctuary. If she got it up and running you would give Hilltop a gift, if you don't mind me asking what would that be?” Jesus said and Negan scoffed.

 

“And i stay mind your fucking business until then, Gabby here has to get it running first.” Negan said and Gabriella glared at him. 

 

“And i'll have it running, are you going to have men come and collect me?” Gabriella said out of spite and curiosity. 

 

“We can go right now if you want.” Negan said offering his hand and Jesus looked to her with eyes full of horror. 

 

“I don't think that a good idea.” 

 

“Let the gal decide on her own.” Negan snapped and Gabriella rubbed her arms. 

 

“I'll go with him, i promise i'll be back soon.” Gabriella said leading her fingers trail away from Jesus’s hands and her body move towards Negan. She didn't take his hand but she gave him a curt nod and he smiled. 

 

He lead her to where the other saviors were packing Hilltops supplies and he barked some orders. “So you and Jesus huh?” Negan said plainly and Gabriella scoffed. 

 

“Jesus is openly gay, there is nothing romantic between us.” Gabriella said and Negan looked at her in a doubtful manner. 

 

“He was the only one who stepped in to protect me from James, he was to one who taught me how to fight.” Gabriella said with a painful smile. 

 

“James? That asshole is still around!” Negan said seething and Gabriella nodded. 

 

“Negan don't you start anything.” 

 

“I'll start whatever i want, i do not tolerate abusive men.” Negan said his his dark and Gabriella flinched as he raised his hand. He widened his eyes as he realized what he had done and Gabriella looked away ashamed. “Let's get back to sanctuary, you can shower properly and then stay the night.” Negan said nodding. 

 

He let out a whistle and car doors started to shut after him. Gabriella slipped into the car and Negan got in besides her. The rest of the car ride was in an awkward silence she couldn't bear. Every time she thought she would say something she found her voice gone. It didn't matter if it was small talk her voice was just gone. The Saviors arrived at Sanctuary and Negan barked more orders and swung Lucille threatenly. 

 

“Come on let's get you cleaned up and fed.” Negan said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Even though he did it in a calloused manner he was quite gentle with her hand. His rough hands brushing against hers. He lead her up a set of stairs and down a long hallway. He reached the end of the corridors and opened up a door. 

 

“This is my room, where you’ll be staying.” Negan said gesturing to his clean room. He had a small kitchen and a couch where you could eat and chat. “The bathroom is over there.” Negan said pointing to a closed door and Gabriella nodded. 

 

“Thank you Negan.” Gabriella whispered, her mind still processing what happened. She headed to his showers and turned on the water. She thought it would be freezing but it was warm against her skin. Gabriella stripped down fast and let the warm water run against her skin.

 

The shower was pure heaven, the brown dirt color of her skin had finally been washed away along with month old walker blood. She had used some of Negan's shampoo to wash her hair due to its messy state. Originally it had been long so it fell across her shoulders, when the apocalypse hit and she wasn’t able to shower she cut it short. Having a pair of scissors and a basic knowledge of hair cutting had come in handy. 

 

Gabriella with a sigh came out of the bathroom wrapped in one of his towels. “Do you have any clean cloths?” She asked sheepishly aware of Negan's eyes devouring her body. 

 

“Yes i had one of my… wives bring a change up.” Negan said handing her a grey blouse and black jeans. 

 

“Wives? As in plural?” Gabriella said going into the bathroom and changing quickly into the cloths. They fit her well but the blouse was cut lower than she realized. 

 

“I have five.” Negan said and Gabriella raised a brow. “It's because i dont have my princess here with me to keep me in fucking check.” 

 

“Five wives, that just seems wrong.” Gabriella said rubbing her arms, Negan only frowned. 

 

“I don't hurt them at all, they live quite lavishly. They don't do anything that they cant or dont want to do.” Negan said approaching Gabriella. “I would never hurt them physically or anything.” 

 

“Sorry i just worry, the apocalypse has just brought out things.” Gabriella said frowning and Negan pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Don't worry princess, your under my protection now that i know where you are.” Negan said with a smile, “it's also driving me wild that you smell like my shampoo.” Negan said pulling away and Gabriella blushed. 

 

“I hope you don't mind, i wanted to wash my hair.” Gabriella said and Negan laughed.

 

“Of course i dont fucking mind, if i could you would smell like this everyday so everyone knew you were someone special to me.” Negan said with a proud smile and Gabriella giggled. 

 

“Flirtatious and egotistical as always.” Gabriella said with a smile and Negan laughed. 

 

“Ah princess i fucking missed you!” Negan said pulling her onto his lap and hugging her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Gabriella's stomach rumbled. Negan laughed and pulled away, “i nearly forgot about dinner, let's get you something to eat.” 

 

Gabriella nodded with a light blush on her face, she followed Negan remembering to take careful note of her surroundings. Negan walked across a metal staircase that overlooked the dining room. Everyone stopped eating and instinctively bowed which shocked Gabriella as she watched this. 

 

“This here is Gabriella!” Negan said in his loud booming voice that seemed to reverberate against the walls. “She’s going to be starting out very own gardens and teaching you how to properly grow crops. Now unfortunately she does come from Hilltop so i will have to return her. For the time being i want you to treat her with the utmost respect!” Negan said with a smile. “Or else you’ll have me to answer to.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4- Letters of the Past:_ **

**Gabriella** true to her word had started to work the land, with Negan at her side (well more like sitting on a truck) and a handful of sweaty saviors she had cleared a plot of land. 

 

“Now please i stress with all my heart do not use walker guts as fertilizer.” Gabriella said gesturing to the garden which was a good distance from the snapping beasts. 

 

“What would happen if we do?” Dwight asked (he got tasked with helping thanks to Negan). 

 

“Well first of all the crops stink like literal shit, then the rot gets on all of the food making it inedible. If your starving and have nothing else to eat you eating tainted food, you’ll turn into a brainless beast.” Gabriella said shaking her head, “at my old settlement we had a walker infestation. Once we got them clear the garden was fine. My friend ate a tomato in starvation and i had to kill him with a branch.” 

 

“Except now you have a weapon and it will be one of my men putting your ass back in the ground.” Negan said glaring at the men he volunteered for farming. “So don't eat walker food, kapish?” 

 

The saviors nodded in agreement and probably fear of Negan. Gabriella carried on to teach them how many seeds to put in one plot and how far each seed should be from each other. They all seemed to understand and she answered any question as best as she could with her limited knowledge. 

 

Once they had planted all the seeds Negan had given her a bottle of water that was chilled. “Here your going to get dehydrated if you don't drink something.” 

 

“But I hate water so fucking much.” Gabriella whined still drink the water but rolling her eyes at the bland taste. 

 

“You are so fucking adorable when your bitching.” Negan said pretending to swoon and Gabriella laughed. 

 

“Well that could have been said better.” Gabriella said with a playful smirk and Negan in return rolled his eyes. “You need to be getting me home, it's almost sundown.” Gabriella said looking out to the setting sun. 

 

“Well fuck I guess you're right. You ready to go princess?” Negan said and Gabriella jumped. 

 

“My cloths, can I please have those back.” Gabriella said looking to Negan who nodded. He lead her to another unfamiliar room and he flicked on the light. There were cloths everywhere and it looked to be a washroom. Negan handed Gabriella her cloths that were clean and folded neatly in a square. 

 

“I took the liberty of washing them, no offense but they smelt like shit.” Negan said with a laugh as Gabriella inhaled the fresh scent of laundry. 

 

“They were my farming cloths after all.” Gabriella said and Negan smile. “Sorry to have to leave again.” 

 

“It's fine princess, i understand completely.” Negan said with a sad smile, “though that doesn’t mean we don't have to see each other.” Negan said handing her a folded envelope. 

 

“What’s this?” Gabriella said going to open the envelope only to be stopped by Negan. 

 

“A present for when you get home.” Negan said with a smirk, “Come on now, Jesus is going to have my head as it is for keeping you out so late.” Negan said pretending to be frightened and Gabriella chuckled at his playfulness. It was nice to have friends you could be yourself with. 

**____**

Negan had dropped her off and a already worried Jesus was at her side playing twenty questions asking why she was wearing such a revealing outfit with a small blush on his face. 

 

“He made me change when i got there, he did wash my clothes though.” Gabriella said holding up the bundle of clothes, “i helped him get the seeds planted and taught his crew of Saviors how to properly plant things if they ever tried.” 

 

“Your a good person, i would have never done that for a bunch of killers.” Jesus said with a fond smile and Gabriella felt sheepish. She had history with Negan and she hated the fact that because of Rick Grimes he had become the Hitler of the apocalypse. 

 

“Was everything fine here while i was away?” Gabriella asked and Jesus nodded with a smile. 

 

“Everything was fine here, the engineer got your truck running again.” 

 

“Thank the gods.” 

 

“You that happy to get away from me pumpkin?” Jesus said looking a little hurt. 

 

“Not at all, I'd be devastated if you ever left me.” Gabriella said with a sad smile thinking about that day, “Let's not think about that please.” 

 

“Of course pumpkin, I'm sorry that got really sad.” Jesus said pulling her into a hug. “We go out together like Bonnie and Clyde.” 

 

“You making dinner or am I?” Gabriella asked looking us into his greenish blue eyes. 

 

“I got the ingredients ready but when I heard the guards shouting 'Saviors’ I came to see you. You want to help me finish up?” Jesus said meeting her hazel eyes.

 

“I love cooking so let's go!” Gabriella said with a giggle dragging him towards their trailer. She opened the door and went straight for the boiling water. 

 

“I was trying to make soup, something for the cold weather.” Jesus said sheepishly and Gabriella hummed. 

 

“Well I can tell you you got everything down as the ingredients.” Gabriella said looking at the counters. “Seasoning and veggies look great.” 

 

“Thanks I remembered the seasonings you made me make.” Jesus said with a smirk and Gabriella giggled. 

 

“Dried spices, see look and how well this soup will come out now.” Gabriella said gesturing to the dark broth and the veggies floating around. 

 

“Stargazing with dinner?” Jesus asked with a brow raised and Gabriella giggled and nodded. 

 

“Please?” Gabriella said and Jesus chuckled and nodded.

 

“Of course anything for my pumpkin.” Jesus said his eyes twinkling. Something about the way he said it made chills run down her spine and laughter erupt from her mouth. 

**____**

Gabriella and Jesus carefully climbed onto the roof of their trailer and sat down and ate. They could hear the sound of crickets and the growls of the walkers which made Gabriella on guard. Jesus was actually quite a astronomy geek and he pointed out and showed her consolations that were unique to the cold months of the autumn.

 

“My birthday is this month I think?” Gabriella said in thought and Jesus perked up immediately. 

 

“When is your birthday?” Jesus asked and Gabriella hummed. 

 

“November 28.” Gabriella said softly lost in thought. 

 

“Well that's in a week.” Jesus said motioning his hand like he was counting, “Gregory has a calendar in his office and it's been two years around.” Jesus said with a smile, “next week.”

 

“It's amazing you remember that.” Gabriella said with a smile looking to the night sky. 

 

They sat in silence eating their soup and watching the night sky. Gabriella shivered and Jesus wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. “Your going to catch a cold.” 

 

“Then let's go inside.” Gabriella said snuggling against him like a cat would for warmth. 

 

Jesus wrapped his arms around her and gently lifted her up, he somehow managed to get down from the trailer and laid her in bed. Jesus went to the bathroom and she slipped her clothes I'm to her dresser and a white paper slipped out. 

 

_ Negan's letter! _ Gabriella quickly tucked it away in her under garments and went back on the bed. Jesus came back into the room with his shirt off and his hair pulled into a sloppy bun. “Snuggles.” Gabriella said raising her hands and Jesus smiled. He flopped in bed and pulled her close to his chest. 

 

“Your so adorable when you're tired.” Jesus said with a smile. 

 

“You should have seen me when I got drunk, I was clingy and emotional, I was so bad.” Gabriella said with a giggle thinking of all the times she got drunk with Negan. 

 

“I may just have to get you drunk on your birthday.” Jesus said with a smirk and Gabriella his his chest playfully. 

 

“I wouldn't do that pumpkin, I know where you're ticklish.” Jesus said and she raised her hands in surrender. 

 

“Don't!” Gabriella said hushed rolling over and onto the floor. In a moment of pure terror of falling she grabbed onto Jesus and pulled him down on top of her. 

 

“Well ain't this the predicament.” Jesus said huskily as he was straddling Gabriella who was as red as a tomato. 

 

“I'm so sorry!” Gabriella gushed stuttering. 

 

Jesus smiled and rolled off of her. “Let's go to sleep.” Jesus said helping her back onto the bed. “Sweet dreams pumpkin.” 

 

“Sweet dreams darling.” 

**____**

It was the middle of the night and Gabriella woke up in a sold sweet. Nightmares plagued her dreams like they did every night. It was worse when she was alone, having someone with her made her feel more comfortable. She carefully sat up in bed and made sure she didn’t wake up Jesus who was still sound asleep. 

 

She slipped off of the bed and grabbed Negan’s letter. She grabbed a flashlight and stepped outside. She sat on the roof of the trailer and tucked her legs in so she sat on something warm. She turned on the flashlight and was mesmerized by the messy writing, it was almost as messy as a doctor's signature. Still after years of being a teacher she got really good at deciphering the letters. 

 

_ To Princess, _

_ You know I haven’t written anything since the apocalypse started? Its funny to think that a few years ago we were grading papers and bitching about children with no respect. I really don't know how to start this so do you want to play the question game? Since I’m writing first i'll go first, what happened to the rest of your family? I’m sorry if that is a super depressing topic to start off with but I’m curious. The rest of my family didn't make it, i had a few friends that helped me with Lucille for awhile until she turned. She was the last family i had technically.  _ _ Unless i count you  _

 

_ I’m really glad i was able to see you again. You don't know how much it means to me that i was able to see you again, look at this shit I’m getting all mushy. I’m really sorry for leaving you with that fuck head James, if he hurts you ever in anyway i'll make my promise come true princess. You can ask Rick the Prick I honor my word unlike him. I feel like a dick for leaving you though at Hilltop. You always got a place here in my bed. (A failed drawing of a winking face), remember that were meeting three days from now Princess. Dwighty boy is going to come collect your reply tomorrow and we can meet in 3 days. Dwight is going to be out messenger, don't shoot him.  _

 

_ Love you King 🖤 _

 

Gabriella couldn't help but blush as she saw the black heart and the scratched out words. She noticed the blank paper and pen within the envelope and took it out. It was hard to write with nothing to write on but a hard trailer top, but she managed. She scrawled out a respond in a delicate yet readable cursive and tucked it within the envelope, keeping Negan's letter she went back inside and tucked it away in her dresser. She sat up for a while longer trying to calm her nerves. She hid her excitement for tomorrow as she snuggled next to Jesus. 

**____**

**Negan:**

He was bored out of his mind, his generals had all been doing their duties at the outposts and going to Alexandria and The Kingdom to gather supplies and check in on how they were going. Dwight had gone out earlier on his ‘little task’ from Negan. Negan couldn't help but feel happy as he wrote that letter. 

 

Seeing his Princess again made him all mushy and soft, very unlike his cold hard rigid self. Gabriella was the only one who knew what he was like before the apocalypse, the only one who actually understood what he went through. When they got drunk, walls be fucking damned, they opened up to each other and expressed feelings. Once he had found out shit face James was abusing his Princess she was the one who talked him down form the edge of beating his face in a pulp. They shared everything together, it was just how they worked. Negan felt like he could be himself when he was with her.

 

There was a knock on the door and Dwight’s sheepish and disgusting face popped into view. “You got the letter?” Negan asked Dwight and he handed him the folded envelope. “That's all then.” Negan said bitterly and Dwight ran from his sight shutting the door with a soft clunk. 

 

He opened the envelope and opened up the paper, he laughed as he saw the neat cursive on the paper. He set the envelope and kicked up his feet. He leaned back in his chair and his eyes devoured the letters on the paper. 

 

_ Dear Negan, _

_ Your writing is about as good as a doctor's signature, your lucky i was teacher before all of this or else I wouldn’t be able to talk to you. Questions, well questions sound good. A way to recall and learn about what happened to us after we left each other. To answer you i honestly don't know how my family is, i only had my brother and I haven’t been able to find him. I think he died when the apocalypse first broke out. James didn't care about my family considering Phillip was the only one alive. James came from a big family and he wanted to make her they were okay. Lets just say he's the only survivor and he wasn’t happy unless he was hurting me. God thats fucked…  _

 

_ I’m glad i found you as well, it’s actually funny with everything happening and zombies trying to kill me i had honestly forgotten about my past. My life had literally become the apocalypse. I did remember you though, you had actually become my safe place when James beat me. God I’m really making myself sad, you know I’m sitting on the roof of my trailer trying to write this while i hold the paper in place and my flashlight. It's making me wish i had a third hand. And i didn't forget and you shouldn’t have Dwight be your delivery boy that's not very fair. And your my King now? If you were my king wouldn’t i be a queen and not a princess?  _

 

_ Um lets see a question i can ask is do you still cook? I remember that you used to cook and the only thing you ate was spaghetti and lasagna. I still cook but I haven’t sung a proper song since the apocalypse started, James and all of that. I also haven’t drawn anything in months, i was able to when we were traveling just so i could pass time and remember where i was at but I stopped. Now i've just been gardening. Wait i guess the better question is what have you been doing with your free time?  _

_ Love  _ _ Queen _ _ 🖤 _

 

Negan had to bury his rage as he read about James, he swore to himself if he ever saw James he would kill him without a second thought. He wrote back a reply trying his best to make his writing look neater than a ‘doctor's signature’. He smiled happily as he slipped the reply into the envelope making sure he put her response in what would soon be a pile of replies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to like and comment   
> Much love, Leto 🖤


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 5- The Best Birthday Wishes:_ **

Every day Dwight had to make an excuse to visit Hilltop, he would slip her the letters and she would in return give him her responses. Negan and  **Gabriella** had become closer with the help of these letters, it felt like they were connecting even though they weren’t verbally speaking. She kept the letters hidden under her underwear and bras, not like Jesus checked or asked anyways. 

 

She was watering and tending to her plants when she felt someone hug her. She instinctively turned around to look and saw Jesus holding a bouquet of wildflowers she pointed out the last time they went on a run. “Happy Birthday Pumpkin.” Jesus said handing her the flowers. 

 

Gabriella blushed and sniffed the faint scent of the wildflowers with a smile, “thank you darling, i had honestly forgotten it was today.” Gabriella said setting down her watering can which Jesus picked up. 

 

“I’m spoiling you today, I’m suppose to go out on a run though so i was wondering if you would come with me.” Jesus said continuing to water the plants and Gabriella made sure they were healthy. 

 

“Okay then let's go!” Gabriella said a giggle erupting from her mouth as Jesus dropped the watering can and picked her up. He easily threw her over his shoulder and he walked over to his car he had been taking. He gently slipped her into the passenger seat and got into the drivers. 

 

“Any place you want to go?” Jesus asked and Gabriella shook her head with a shrug. 

 

“It doesn't matter to me, as long as we don't have to deal with Walkers.” Gabriella said and Jesus nodded. Her drove away from Hilltop and close to the community she had been visiting with Negan. He ended up driving past the community much to her relief and drove until mid day. 

 

She must have nodded off because she woke up to Jesus shaking her with a smile plastered onto his face. “Wake up sleepy head were almost there.” He said offering his hand to her. 

 

“Where exactly is here?” Gabriella said looking around the deserted area. It was actually quite nice considering the fact there were no walkers around.  Green grass covered every surface and trees towered above her. 

 

“This is a little area i found.” Jesus said happily gesturing to the area, “so when i was here i planted a seed to see if it would grow.” Jesus covered her eyes and lead her someplace further to what he was talking about. 

 

“Can i open my eyes?” Gabriella said holding onto Jesus’s wrists and he hummed a response. She opened up her eyes and was amazed at the sight, it was a single rose bush in the middle of the open field. Purple roses blossomed and Gabriella gasped at the sight. “This, this is beautiful.” 

 

“A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman.” Jesus said plucking one and handing it to her. “I also brought us lunch, made by me so if it isn’t good i won't be offended if you spit it out.” Jesus said unwrapping a picnic blanket and opening up a small wicker basket. He pulled out fresh fruit and plated two sandwiches. 

 

“Jesus i don't even know what to say, this- I’m amazed i love it so much.” Gabriella said looking at the rose in her hand and slipping it behind her ear. “Thank you so much.” She whispered with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Pumpkin don't cry, you deserve to be treated like a queen on your birthday.” Jesus said pulling her onto his lap and letting her sob on his shoulder. 

 

“It's just a whole new thing for people to be nice to me, I'm not used to this.” Gabriella said gesturing around to the field and letting a sad laugh fall from her lips. 

 

“And I'm glad I can show you a happy birthday, now please eat something you're skinny enough as is.” Jesus said holding up her plate and she took the sandwich. 

 

She ate the food and Jesus continued to spoil her out of the kindness of his heart. It was getting close to nightfall and Gabriella went to the rose bush. 

 

“Whatcha doin?” Jesus asked packing everything back up and watching Gabriella. 

 

She was looking for a small pod, it didn't have to be ripe yet but she wanted to plant these seeds. “There you are.” She whispered using her switchblade to cut the reddish green pod off. 

 

“I wanted to share the roses with Hilltop, I never want to forget this day.” Gabriella said with a smile and she tucked the pod into her pocket. “I can never thank you enough.” Gabriella said hugging Jesus. She pulled away and gently kissed his cheek, “thank you.” She said softly. 

**____**

They drove with small chit chat between them, it was mostly just Gabriella talking and Jesus saying she needed love and happiness even if it was the apocalypse. 

 

“Do you have any paper?” Gabriella asked looking at the rose that was wilting. 

 

“Yeah I have a pad of paper somewhere, I found some on a run and gave it to Rick for his kid.” Jesus said with a smile and Gabriella hummed. 

 

“Do you have a pencil? I mean I don't mind pen but it's easier to draw in pencil.” Gabriella said and Jesus hummed. 

 

“I have a few pencils laying around I think.” 

 

“Thank you darling.” 

**____**

Gabriella spent the entire night drawing that perfect rose, she wish she could have colored it but the design was perfect. Almost like a kid showing their parents a drawing to be put on the fridge Gabriella jumped onto Jesus and showed him the rose. 

 

“Lookie!” Gabriella said showing him the rose and he gasped in shock. 

 

“You are so talented pumpkin!” Jesus said lightly tracing the darker shades with his finger. “Is this the rose I plucked for you?” Jesus asked amazed. 

 

“Yep! It feels great to be able to draw again after these months.” Gabriella said rubbing her hand of the dull pain that stayed there. 

 

“Pumpkin this is so good.” Jesus said with a smile, “I'm tucking this away.” Jesus said putting it into a small booklet he seemed to pull out of thin air. 

 

“Thank you, I'm going to be on the roof so just tap if you want anything.” Gabriella said and she went outside and onto the roof. She opened up the pad of paper and started to write. 

 

_ King- _

_ I've actually had a really good day, I completely forgot that today was my birthday and I mean it's not like I care but Jesus was just super sweet to me. It feels wrong to swoon after a gay man but hell he was so sweet to me. I hope your day has good, to answer your last question something I miss from before all of this is cigarettes and art supplies.  _

 

_ I miss all of my sketchbooks and paints I had. It makes me super sad knowing I can't have any of my artwork I was proud of. Asshole made me leave with the bare minimum of what I could have. The only thing I took was my ring and a change of clothes. Dipshit, so my question is what did you have to leave behind unwillingly?  _

_ Love Queen 🖤 _

 

Gabriella folded up the letter and waited for Dwight by the guard towers. He came up to the gate and Gabriella dropped the letter down to him, “Thank you Dwight!” Gabriella whisper shouted to him and he nodded with a smile. 

 

“Negan told me to remind you about you too meeting tomorrow.” Delight said with a wave heading back to the car. 

“Have a good night Dwight!” Gabriella said with a wave only to bump into Jesus, “oh darling you scared me!” Gabriella said jumping. 

 

“You weren't in bed and i got worried, i didn't expect you to be up here.” Jesus said his eyes catching the hint of metal moving in the moonlight, “or to be talking to a Savior.” 

 

“I- um, he had questions about the garden.” Gabriella shuddered over her every word, she hated lying to people she called family. 

 

“Your lying is horrible.” Jesus said with a frown, a wave of hurt washed over his face making Gabriella feel like the worst person alive. “What were your really doing out here pumpkin?” 

 

“I can't tell you.” Gabriella said softly and Jesus looked upset and Gabriella felt like crying. “If i do i put your life in danger.” 

 

“I want you to tell me everything Gabby, i can protect myself.” Jesus said holding her hands and she felt like a burden. 

 

“Fine i'll confess but we have to be alone.” Gabriella said suddenly feeling self conscious. “Let's go back inside the trailer.” 

 

Jesus lead her to the trailer and she sat on the bed as he locked the door. A tense awkward silence passed between them as Gabriella struggled to find the right words. Gabriella squeaked as she felt Jesus pull her into a hug and hold onto her. 

 

“You can tell me anything pumpkin, i'll still love you no matter what.” Jesus said pulling away and looking into her eyes. 

 

With a sigh she got up and paced around the room, with a heavy heart she opened up to Jesus and explained her life before the apocalypse, she explained about how she was a teacher and how she loved her job and how she met a man along the way who was a good friend to her. 

 

“Was Dwight the man you met?” Jesus asked and Gabriella shook her head. 

 

“It was Negan.” Gabriella whispered and Jesus’s eyes went wide in shock. 

**____**

**Negan** never really went on walks around Sanctuary, so when he does it makes him laugh when people bow to him. To think that a few months ago he lost his job to some dumbass kid and now people bowed to him like a king, well he was a king after all. 

 

It was night so not many people were out, everyone was sleeping like a smart person. Negan took this time to walk around and make sure the guards were alert, he killed some walkers that were clawing at the fence. He was swinging Lucille around as Dwight appeared from nowhere. In instinct Negan swung the bat and stopped only inches away from hitting the already scared man. 

 

“God damn, i should put a bell on you or something.” Negan said with a laugh as he leaned on his bat, he raised his hand and Dwight handed him a folded envelope. He dismissed Dwight and headed to his room. He sat at his desk and opened up the letter. He scrutinized the words on the paper, Princess had even drawn him a small rose. 

 

_ It was her birthday today, shit!  _ Negan grabbed Lucille and went downstairs. When Rick the Prick had given him books and useless shit he had also given him an easel, where the Savior's put it was another story. 

 

He searched through all the shit in the useless room and found a lot of high school textbooks.  _ Dejavu _ , Negan thought bitterly throwing them aside to pull out the wooden easel. He also found a box of paints that went from acrylic to oil. He put them into a box and carried it all to his room in one trip. He looked out his window with a frown,  _ who knew this world would become such a fucking shit feast _ . 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 6- Truth Revealed:_ **

**Jesus** wasn't happy when he found out Gabriella was talking to Negan. Negan was a psychopath, he killed with no remorse, something a man should have. He dismissed her at first saying she must be wrong that this was just some twisted joke. Then she showed him the letters, there were tons of them. Gabriella said that she had been writing to him since she went to plant in Sanctuary.

 

“Do you love Negan?” Jesus asked looking at the fact Negan called her a Queen and she called him King. “Because he obviously love you.” Jesus said not hiding the venomous tone in his voice. 

 

“I have never seen him as anything more than a friend.” Gabriella said but there was something she was keeping from him. 

 

“Pumpkin I can see it in your eyes when you lie to me. You lose your sparkle when you lie.” Jesus said lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. 

 

“We were friends for a couple of months. He found out about James the day the apocalypse broke out.” Gabriella shuttered and Jesus felt horrible. He didn't want her remembering these painful bits of her past. “We haven't seen each other for months. We thought each other dead, until he came to Hilltop. The deal that I took was only to make it look like he was taking pity. He's always wanted the best for me.”

 

“I'm glad you have such a good friend.” Jesus said in a jealous tone and Gabriella looked devastated. He should stop but his heart was in control, not his mind. 

 

“Darling you have to understand we're nothing but friends and he has kept his promise.” Gabriella said and Jesus scoffed. 

 

“Negan is a two faced manipulative bastard and he has you wrapped around his finger.” He spat and Gabriella's eyes started to water. 

 

“I'm going to leave, I'll see you tonight Paul.” Gabriella said leaving the trailer not even bothering to out away the letters. 

 

Jesus couldn't help but read the letters, each word and crossed out letter from Negan screamed his affection towards her. It made him insane, it made him jealous. Jesus bit his tongue, he folded the letters back up and set them onto the dresser. He needed to clear his head. 

**____**

**Gabriella** waited for Negan to arrive at the house. She leaned on the truck replaying everything that had just transpired between her and Jesus. She couldn't believe that he had taken it so badly, she thought that he would understand where she was coming from. Gabriella hadn't even noticed she was crying until a rough finger brushed against her face making her flinch and look upwards. 

 

“You know princess, crying really doesn't suit you.” Negan said gently lifting her face towards his and looking into her eyes. “Who did this.” Negan said looking for what she assumed to be bruises or cuts. 

 

“Negan?” 

 

“The one and only princess.” He said with a smirk. Gabriella wasted no time in hugging him and letting him hold her until it felt like nothing mattered. “May i ask why your crying princess?” 

 

“It's nothing it doesn't matter, I’m crying like a baby over here.” Gabriella said pulling away and drying her eyes. Negan surprisingly wasn’t wearing his leather jacket and took some more casual clothes, Lucile still resting on his shoulder. 

 

“I don't think you a baby, more like a queen who has been hurt to much so whatever happened today just started the water works.” Negan said gently holding her hand and Gabriella looked away. “So what happened princess?” 

 

“Jesus found out about us.” Gabriella said sheepishly looking to Negan to see if he would react. 

 

“What's the problem with that?” Negan asked calmly. 

 

“He knows about us and he was pissed.” Gabriella said and she shuddered due to the cold. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Negan asked in all seriousness. 

 

“What no! He would never hurt me!” Gabriella said and Negan nodded. 

 

“Then it's no big deal, hell deal with his feelings soon enough and if it feels like to much then you can always stay with me, i have no problem giving my Queen a better place to stay.” Negan said pulling her into a hug and holding her against his body. 

 

“Can we please go inside somewhere, I’m freezing!” Gabriella said her teeth chattering together to prove a point. 

 

Negan laughed and he grabbed a box from the truck. “We can go inside and open up your presents.” 

 

“You didnt next to get me-”

 

“Yes i did, don't fight it- it's happening.” Negan said caring the box and a large wooden thing poorly wrapped. The shape seemed oddly familiar. Negan busted the door down to one house and set down the boxes and lifted up Lucille. “Let me make sure the house is clear of walkers.” Negan said and Gabriella pulled out her knife. 

 

“I'll help you, you take top floor i'll take bottom.” Gabriella said and Negan smirked. 

 

“Spoken like a true bottom.” Negan said giggling and Gabriella rolled her eyes. 

 

“Your a kinky fucker.” Gabriella said starting to walk the hallways. She didn't hear or see anything moving about the house and she made sure to make a lot of noise. Nothing shuffled to her and she even raided the cabinets of saltines when she passed by. She went back into the living room and Negan same downstairs, Lucille dripping with black blood. 

 

“Someone left all the walkers upstairs in a room, i gave them a mercy killing.” Negan said leaning Lucille against the table and sliding the box towards her. 

 

Gabriella used her knife to cut through the excessive amount of duck tape closing the box. She opened the box to see a shit ton of art supplies. She literally smiled so wide her mouth hurt, oil paints and acrylics paints she hadn't seen in forever.  

 

“You haven't even opened the best part of your gift yet.” Negan said laughing at the fact Gabriella was in tears. He lifted up the poorly wrapped item and set it down on the table.  Gabriella wasted no time gently pulling the layers of brown paper away to reveal a beautiful wooden easel. It looked like carvings had been added to the sides and she gently caressed the design. 

 

“Negan it’s beautiful, these carvings are exquisite.” Gabriella said breathlessly. “I don't know how i can ever thank you for this.”

 

“Well I’m glad you like the carvings, I’m not as good an artist as you are.” Negan said with a rosy tint to his cheeks. 

 

“You hand carved this?” Gabriella said having a whole new appreciation for the carvings. 

 

“Yeah and it was ten times more of a bitch to get the design without books or tools.” Negan said with a laugh. 

 

“Jesus Christ I can't even express how happy I am to have this.” Gabriella said with a smile tears streaming down her face. 

 

“Ah princess don't cry.” Negan said pulling her onto his lap and letting her cry on his shoulder. “You get so emotional over everything.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

“I get emotional because this is the kindest anyone has been to my entire life.” Gabriella said drying her cheeks and trying to calm her emotions. 

 

“See and that's why your my princess, I'll treat you like a goddess on this Earth.” Negan said with a soft smile. 

 

“Am I your princess or your queen, you keep switching it.” Gabriella said raising a brow and Negan smirked. 

 

“Your my princess until you start dating me, then when we fuck you'll become my queen.” Negan said and Gabriella hit him on his chest with a giggle escaping her lips. “You'll become my goddess when you marry me.” 

 

Gabriella became a blushing stuttering mess after that, Negan had never been that flirtatious before. “God you are still such a fucking flirt Negan, some things dont change.” Gabriella said blushing and getting up. In the box there were some small canvases that Negan had given her and she grabbed one of the dirtier ones. 

 

They spent the entire day in silence as Gabriella painted a nice scenic picture and Negan began to read some sort of book he found in the house. When Gabriella was done she carried it to Negan who was halfway done with the book. “I’m done!” Gabriella said handing the picture to Negan who took it with a awstuck expression. 

 

“Princess this is beautiful.” Negan said carefully tracing the trees with his finger. “I can see why you love nature, it really puts a person in the perspective of the artist.” Negan said with a smile as he set it down on the table. “Is that my thank you present for giving you this art set?” Negan said with a raised brow. 

 

“Its a thank you for being my friend.” Gabriella said with a smile, “be careful with that as well the bottom is still wet.” she said pointing out the paint that still glistened from the light.

 

They sat and talked for awhile longer until the sun started to set. “I'm going to leave all of this here i hope you understand.” Gabriella said with a sad smile and Negan nodded. 

 

“Of course i understand Princess, i'm going to be hella pissed if some fuck face steals that easel.” negan said looking at it and Gabriella smiled. 

 

“Let me hide it then in the upstairs room.” Gabriella said grabbing it and heading upstairs. She opened up one of the doors and it lead her to the master bedroom. It was clean and in perfect condition, just a little dust letting her know not alot of people had stayed here. 

 

She opened up the closet and hid the easel behind some cloths. She headed back downstairs and Negan was holding her painting and waiting for her. “Ready to go now Princess?” Negan asked and Gabriella hummed. 

 

“Yes my King i am.” Gabriella said with a wink and Negan’s eyes darkened for a few minutes. 

 

He lead her outside with their hands intertwined. “I brought you some food as well, just so your people believe you when you said you went scavenging.” Negan said handing her a bag full of preserves. 

 

“Negan are you sure? I don't want to take from your community.” Gabriella said realizing how ironic that was. 

 

“These are from the Kingdom anyways, it won't set me back that much we have other communities providing us with food.” Negan said with a smile. Gabriella nodded and took the food. They said their goodbyes and Gabriella drove back to Hilltop with a heavy heart. 

**____**

After depositing the food in the cellar and Maggie congratulate her on finding more food for them Gabriella went back to the trailer. She opened up the door and found Jesus sitting on the bed and Gabriella looked at him with sorrowful eyes. 

 

“Do you hate me?” Jesus asked his voice soft and Gabriella shook her head ‘no’. “Why? I said such horrible things.” 

 

“I don't hate you for speaking your feelings, i could never hold ill feelings towards you.” Gabriella said joining Jesus on the bed. “Though he doesn't have me wrapped around his finger.” Gabriella said looking to Jesus who looked genuinely remorseful. 

 

“When i asked if you loved him you told me you didn't, tell me the truth pumpkin, please.” Jesus asked and she could tell that he was scared of her respond. 

 

“I don't know anymore about my feelings, though his love for me is clear.” Gabriella said,  _ she wasn't going to lie to him anymore _ . 

 

Jesus didn't say anything else but he pulled her into a hug which she melted into. “Be careful, please Pumpkin.” Jesus said softly into her ear making her nod a reply. 

**____**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 7- Walker Food:_ **

The Saviors true to their word waited until the Winter's end and when the spring started they came to collect food. Gabriella was loading things into the truck when she felt a hand grab her wrist. “Jesus?” Gabriella said turning around confused only to see James. 

 

“Hello darling, i need to speak to you.” James said and Gabriella pulled her wrist from his hand. 

 

“Keep your hands off of me when you talk to me.” Gabriella snapped putting her hands in her pocket and James's eyes darkened. 

 

“Just come with me please, i have to show you something.” James said walking towards his trailer. 

 

Despite already seeing five red flags she followed him into his trailer. He let her go first and then he followed her in after. She heard the door lock and then something hard slam into her head and her wight crumble to the floor below her. 

 

**Jesus** had finished loading the truck, Gabriella was supposed to be helping him but she disappeared. Of course he was worried but he figured she had just ran off to Negan or Dwight. Spotting Bonnie who was carrying some box of food he went over to help. 

 

“Bonnie have you seen Gabriella anywhere?” Jesus asked and she nodded her head. 

 

“I saw her walking after James a while ago, I haven't seen her since.” Bonnie said and Jesus loaded the box into the truck. 

 

“How long ago was this?” Jesus asked dead filling his stomach. 

 

“An hour ago maybe?” Bonnie said and Jesus broke out in a run to James trailer. 

 

He tried the door handle and found it was locked, fearing for the worst he kicked the door down and stormed inside his knife already drawn. 

 

James was top of Gabriella, she was bound and gagged unable to move or cry out. She was whimpering beneath him. James was inside of her already thrusting. Jesus pulled him off of her and shoved him against the wall. 

 

“What the fuck!” James snapped pulling his pants on. “Did Gabby not tell you this is how she prefers to be fucked? Bound and gagged like the little slit she is?” James said and Jesus noticed the blood dripping from her body, like a metallic perfume was sprayed in the air. 

 

Jesus unbound her and put his trench coat over her naked and bruised body. “Come on.” Jesus muttered slipping his knife in his sheath as Gabriella cried against his chest. 

 

“Maggie!” Jesus screamed out careful to cover Gabriella's ears as she sobbed. Maggie and Enid ran to the trailer both of them simultaneously gasping at the sight. “Make sure that fucking man doesn't leave his trailer.”

 

They both nodded and Jesus covered up Gabriella as he carried her to his trailer. After leaving her in his trailer and locking the door her went on the search for Negan. He would put an end to this. 

 

**Negan** paced around the Savior's as they loaded everything up into the truck. He saw Jesus stalking towards him and immediately grabbed Lucille. 

 

“We need to talk.” Jesus said and Dwight ran up like a lost puppy. 

 

“He wouldn't stop, he said something happened.” Dwight said panting and Negan raised a brow.

 

“What's so fucking important Jesus.” Negan said and Jesus rolled his eyes. 

 

“Someplace private for your sake at least.” Jesus said and Negan in turn smirked. 

 

“Anything you got to say can be said in front of my Savior's.” Negan said gesturing around to the working men who knew better than to eavesdrop. 

 

“James raped Gabriella, I just pulled her from his trailer and she's a mess.” Jesus said inhaling deeply, “I want you to make true to your promise.” 

 

Negan felt the anger surge in his body and he nodded. He told Simon and Dwight to wait for then and to gather the residents of Hilltop. 

 

He stalked to where Jesus said his trailer was at and saw Maggie and her assistant out front. 

 

“Let me in.” Negan said plainly and Maggie shook her head. 

 

“He's one of us, no matter what he's done his punishment is ours to give.” Maggie said approaching him and Negan let out a sadistic laugh. 

 

“One of your own? He just raped on if your own. Now move aside before I have you pulled away from here.” Negan growled. Enid stepped aside and Maggie looked at her shocked. 

 

The opening between the two of them were just enough for Negan to open the door. James was masturbation as Negan opened the door. Seeing that something in Negan just snapped. 

 

He swung Lucille at his head and hit him with a think. His body fell to the floor and Negan whistled. Two savior's were at the door within minutes. Negan told them to take his body to the trucks where Negan would prove a point. 

 

Maggie shook her head as Negan walked out and he just laughed. “Scaring people sets points, rules.” Negan said looking to her, “just like Glenn did.” She fought against Enid to get to him as he laughed. He walked to where the rest of the sun worn Hilltop farmers were gathered and he nodded to Jesus who was watching from the roof of his trailer. 

 

“Now if you don't know, this- I would not even call a man is a abusive sadistic piece of trash.” Negan said swinging Lucille dangerously close to his face causing him to flinch. 

 

“Let me go you fucking asshole.” James cursed and Negan laughed. 

 

“I'm the asshole? Raping and abusing a woman you've manipulated for years is a dick fucking move. So you're going to be punished.” Negan said leaning on Lucille, “take his pants off and his boxers.” 

 

Negan waited and watched as James squirmed as dirt got into his ass. “This is what happens to men who touch women who don't want them.” Negan said, four men had to hold him down with his legs open. 

 

Negan swung the baseball bat downwards and his penis went bye-bye. He screamed bloody murder as his mushed penis bled all over the dirt. The Hilltop community gasped and looked away shock written on their faces. 

 

“Throw him out to the walkers, and none of you give him a mercy killing, let him wander around.” Negan said looking to Jesus and they exchanged a mutual nodding. 

 

James was screaming the whole way out of the gate and Negan made his way to the trailer Jesus was sitting on. Jesus opened the door and let Negan in, he left Lucille leaning on the door seeing as it was covered in penis chunks. 

 

“I don't want you to see me like this.” Gabriella whispered out hiding her body from both of their sites. 

 

“Pumpkin.” Jesus started and Negan raised a finger in a ‘wait’ motion. 

 

“Princess how about you get a shower.” Negan said noticing the blood on her arms and trails of it dripping down her legs. 

 

“Come on, Negan can grab some clothes and I can take you to the showers.” Jesus said scooping her up into his arms. Negan gave him a glare but obeyed his tasks as he grabbed some clean clothing (which there wasn't a lot) and a towel. 

 

He followed Jesus to the showers inside of the main house and waited. “She doesn't want to shower.” Negan said watching as Gabriella sat on the toilet still in Jesus's trench coat. 

 

“Let me go get Enid, or someone to help her I don't think she'd appreciate us cleaning her.” Jesus said slipping away and Negan went into the bathroom with Gabriella. 

 

“Princess you need to get cleaned up, then we can have you come to Sanctuary so you can get checked out by our doctor.” Negan said with a soft smile. “be good.” He said gently kissing her cheek. 

 

Enid was walking besides Jesus as she entered the halls. Negan grabbed Jesus by the arm and pulled him aside. “Differences aside she needs a doctor, once she's cleaned up I want her at Sanctuary. Just so I can keep her on her. Your more than welcome to stay while she heals.” 

 

“I'll come along but no funny business.” Jesus said with a hard glare and Negan nodded. 

 

**Gabriella** sat in the tub of water for a long time. Enid had been put on wash duty and she carefully cleaned up the blood and the bite marks on her pale skin. 

 

“You know if you had been on a run we would have assumed you got bitten by a walker.” Enid said trying to make conversation. 

 

Gabriella kept quite, she didn't want to speak. Especially since Enid had just washed her privates. Once Enid had deemed her clean enough she gave her one last since and then dried her off. Gabriella dressed herself and the cloths felt better than a trenchcoat. Though she did need the trench coat on her because it made her feel safe. 

 

Both Negan and Jesus we're waiting outside the bathroom for her and Jesus offered her a hand. “We're going to Sanctuary to get you checked out and on painkillers.” 

 

Negan hummed a response and lead them both to where the other savior's were at. Simon was bitching at his side and Dwight gave her a sympathetic look. 

 

Jesus Negan and her were a in one car, of course she was in the back with Jesus and Negan was driving with Lucille at his side. Seemed oddly familiar to her. They drove for a long time and then they came to Sanctuary. 

 

Negan had Jesus and her escorted to the doctor's office. The doctor thought she had gotten bit by walkers but Jesus told him that she had been raped. The doctor of course kept everything on the down low and with Negan's permission gave her the proper medication to get rid of the pain and prevent infection. 

 

Jesus then carried her to Negan's room. Negan had placed food out onto the table and Jesus set her onto the couch. “She still hasn't spoken?” Negan asked and Jesus shook his head. 

 

“Doc says it could just be shock.” Jesus said gesturing to her and Gabriella sat their in silence. 

 

“Princess please you have to talk to us.” Negan said joining her on the couch and Jesus sat besides her. 

 

“Pumpkin we need you to tell us your okay. We're both getting really worried.” Jesus said and Gabriella shrugged off his hand and moved to the other couch. 

 

“Give me some time, please?” Gabriella said looking at both of then. They both looked hurt but they nodded in understanding. 

 

Gabriella rubbed her arms and leaned back into the couch. She needed some time to heal emotionally, and physically.

**____**

Gabriella woke up the next morning and saw Negan and Jesus laying on the couch together. They weren't laying on each other but it was nice to see then sleeping on the same couch. 

 

Gabriella got up and stretched, her body hurt so badly but she took comfort in knowing James would never hurt her again. She pulled a blanket off from the bed and draped it over the two sleeping men. “Sleep well boys.” Gabriella whispered kissing both of their cheeks before sitting back down on the couch. She wrapped herself on one of the blankets and sat back down. She rolled onto her side and decided to sleep. 

**____**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 8 - Aftermath:_ **

Gabriella woke up to the smell of something burning. She sat up and groaned, her entire body was sore and she just wanted some more sleep. A gentle touch caused her to jump up with a pillow aimed threateningly at the person. 

 

“You gonna hit me with a pillow?’ Negan asked with a smile and she tossed the pillow at him with a frown. “Your boyfriend is burning toast.” Negan said and Gabriella smelt burnt bread. 

 

“He's not my boyfriend first off, secondly I don't know how he burnt toast.” Gabriella said getting up on shaky legs and Negan helped her stand up fully. 

 

“I didn't burn the toast your toaster was set on eight.” Jesus said from the kitchen sending Negan a glare. 

 

“I like my toast cooked.” Negan said with a laugh and Gabriella limped her way to the small table, she sat down and Jesus handed her a plate of golden brown toast while he handed Negan the black toast. 

 

“Play nice you two.” Gabriella said taking a bite of her toast with some jam on it. “Negan where did you get this jam?”

 

“He stole it no doubt.” Jesus muttered and Gabriella kicked him from under the table and glared at him, “sorry pumpkin.” 

 

“We get the fruit from Hilltop, then we bring it to the Kingdom. They mash it and make it into jelly, this at least makes it last longer.” Negan said looking at the Mason jar full of grape jam. 

 

“So you feeling better today?” Jesus asked concern written on his face and Gabriella nodded. 

 

“I'm just sore, some sleep and me taking the painkillers I should be fine.” Gabriella said shaking out two pills and taking them with some bottled water. 

 

“We're both glad, we we're really worried about you.” Negan said with a soft smile which Gabriella returned. 

 

“So how goes the garden?” Jesus asked breaking the silence between the three of them. 

 

“The potatoes are growing and that's about it. The Saviors tasked to taking care of the garden has made sure no walkers have gotten shot near that are, most of them are lead closer to the fences and then killed.” Negan said explaining to them what has happened. 

 

“Well if the potatoes are growing that means the other crops will follow, that's how it normally is for gardens.” Jesus responded taking a bite of his toast. 

 

They ate in silence for a while and Negan took their plates. “You don't have to worry about James anymore, Negan took care of him.” Jesus said softly. Gabriella didn't know why she started to cry, maybe because this whole mess was finally over, James was gone and she was free. 

 

“Why is she crying?” Negan asked glaring at Jesus like it was his fault. 

 

“I told her you took care of James, i don't know why.” Jesus said sympathetically. 

 

“I’m crying because it’s finally over, i don't have to look over my shoulder or jump when people touch me accidentally.” Gabriella said a smile appearing on her face despite her tears. “I’m so glad he's dead because now he gets to rot in hell.” Gabriella said drying her eyes and taking a few shaky breaths. 

 

“I’m glad your happy about that, Negan did take his dick off.” Jesus said gesturing to Lucille which still hadn't been cleaned. 

 

“Bastard had it fucking coming to him. He touched my princess and then when i go back in his trailer his pants off and his dick was out.” Negan said with a roll of his eyes, “I’m glad i could make my promise come true though, fucker had it coming.” Negan said biting his tongue. 

 

“How do you even clean Lucille, she's got meat bits in her wire.” Gabriella asked she was interested in how he kept her so clean and preserved over the months. 

 

“It's just a bit of bleach and water, i scrub off the blood with that and let her sit under running water, that takes care of the meat bits.” Negan said grabbing Lucille and Gabriella grimaced at the sight of Lucille. 

 

“Where did you find the bleach?” Jesus asked and Negan laughed. 

 

“Scavenging of course, we also had Rick the Prick give us some.” Negan said going into his kitchen and pulling out a bottle of bleach. “I got bleach coming out my ass.” Negan said pulling out three more bottles causing Gabriela to giggle. “It helps with all the fucking blood though.” 

 

“You could stop killing and get the same effect.” Jesus said and Negan pointing Lucille towards him. 

 

“Stop that shit, I’m only putting up with you because Princess here considers you family.” Negan said venom in his words. 

 

“And I’m only putting up with you because somehow Gabriella actually found a good side to your psychotic tendencies.” Jesus said getting up and Negan looked like he was about ready to hit Jesus. 

 

“ _ Hey! _ ” Gabriella said getting up and separating the two who were sizing each other up. “The both of you stop it!” 

 

“No I’m sick in tired of his sarcastic one liners at the way i do things.” Negan snapped.

 

“I just don't like him manipulating you.” Jesus snapped and Jesus took a step forward causing Gabriella to sway. 

 

“Both of you back off!” Gabriella said pushing them both backwards. Negan of course regained his balance quickly and was right in Jesus’s face again. Gabriella did the one thing she could think of. She grabbed her knife and raised it to Negan's throat, with her other hand she pushed Jesus back. 

 

Negan's eyes widened in shock but he let out a laugh, “i know you wouldn’t hurt me Princess but hell this is making me all kinds of horny.” Negan said and Gabriella rolled her eyes and stuck her knife back into her sheath. 

 

“Will both of you just fucking stop!” Gabriella hissed her temper flaring. “Stop acting like fucking children and man up.” Gabriella said glaring at Negan and looking to Jesus. 

 

“He started it.” Negan said and Gabriella punched his arm. 

 

“Both of you sit on the fucking couch.” Gabriella said pointing. Jesus obeyed and Negan bit his tongue but still listened. Gabriella sat down on the opposite side and looked at the two men who were on opposite sides of the couch. 

 

“Jesus, would you please tell Negan what you dislike about him.” Gabriella said looking between the two of them. They gave her a confused look but Jesus nodded. “I don't like the fact that he kills people for fun. I don't like the fact that the two of you have a personal relationship.” Jesus went on to explain all of his hatred and it honestly seemed like a never ending list. 

 

“Negan what do you dislike about Jesus.” 

 

“To much of a try hard, he doesn't know when to have fun.” Negan said rolling his eyes. “I don't like sticks in the mud.” 

 

“Stick in the mud? I'm just safe, your the reckless one!” Jesus snapped glaring and Negan who burst into laughter. 

 

“You don't know how to have fun.” Negan said with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Cheap shots were fired back and forward making Gabriella bit her tongue. She had her knife ready just in case either of them tried anything. Once they were puffed out and tired of bickering Gabriella hummed. 

 

“Now say what you like about each other. I could be anything but it has to be nice.” Gabriella said looking between them. They looked disgusted with the idea. 

 

“Fine, let's see here. I'm love your eyes it's like looking into pools of algae water which sounds horrible but it's beautiful to me.” Gabriella said pointing to Jesus. “I'm biased to you because you killed my abusive husband who quite frankly deserves to rot in hell.” 

 

“Jesus despite being no fun has kept you safe.” Negan said not meeting Jesus’s eyes.

 

“Negan despite being a complete asshole-” Gabriella raised her finger threateningly and he stopped, “despite being a jerk he is an important part of your past.” 

 

“Jesus does pull off a man bun.” 

 

“Negan pulls off the whole midlife crisis biker dad look.”

 

“That sounds more like a insult.” Gabriella said with a confused look, laughter fell from Negans lips though. 

 

“I've been called way worse, that in his own way is a complement.” Negan said a smile on his face. 

 

They exchanged insults and compliments for a long while until there was a knock on Negans doos. “Both of you in the bathroom.” Negan said with a gesture and Jesus grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into the bathroom. 

 

They both heard hushed voices and Negan punch something with a shatter. Jesus held Gabriella back as she tried to get up and see what was happening. “Dont, just let him handle it.” Jesus whispered and Gabriella nodded her head slowly. 

 

The door handle rattled and Jesus and Gabriella both readied their weapons. Negans face greeted them as the door swung open and they both sighed in relief. “Well damn dont fucking stab me.” Negan said with a smile. But his eyes spoke a different story than his smile. 

 

“What happened?” Jesus asked and Gabriella nodded. 

 

“Nothing its just dumbass Rick, hes causing trouble at some of my outposts. A lot of my men died last night.” Negan said rubbing his eyes, “i should have killed him before but he had a kid.” 

 

“I’m glad you didnt kill Carl's farther.” Gabriella said, “this may be a apocalypse but you gotta keep your family.” Gabriella said looking away. Jesus rested a hand on her shoulder and Negan nodded. 

 

“I have a question for you, because of everything that happened to you as of yesterday. I was wondering if you would stay here just so your close to the doctor.” Negan offered and Jesus nodded his head in approval. 

 

“I mean if that's okay? Just for a few days and then I’m coming back home.” Gabriella said giving Jesus a reassuring smile. “Plus i want to make sure your crops are growing okay, i don't want anything to happen to them.” Gabriella said and Negan gave her a smile. 

 

“I'll see you at home then, i'll see you soon pumpkin.” Jesus said hesitantly. Gabriella gave him a reassuring smile and Negan nodded to him with a smirk. 

 

“Make sure he gets home okay?” Gabriella said looking to Negan who rolled his eyes but nodded. He motioned for Jesus to follow him and he did. Gabriella sat down on the couch and wrapped herself in the blankets, eventually she fell asleep. 

**____**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 9- Walker Blood:_ **

Gabriella woke up to Negan laying besides her on the narrow couch making him wrap onto her for support. She smiled softly as he nestled into her chest warming himself. His face was cold against her body heat, she hummed softly trying to her him to wake up. 

 

“Keep humming princess, your lulling me to sleep.” Negan said with a smirk against her skin and Gabriella rolled her eyes. 

 

“Get up my king you’re going to fall of your couch.” She said and Negan raised his head sleepily. 

 

“Your getting dragged down with me if i do.” Negan said mockingly and Gabriella rolled her eyes. 

 

“I’m sore and recovering, i also have to go to the garden to tend to the plants.” Gabriella said trying to get up and Negan only tightening his hold around her waist. 

 

“You're Not tending to the plants, your just going to point and teach. Your nothing overworking yourself.” Negan said and Gabriella lightly pushed him off which forced him to sit up. “Fine fine i'll get off. Your just so damn warm and cuddly.” 

 

“Be careful Negan, your soft side is showing.” Gabriella said teasingly and Negan laughed. 

 

“Let's just get you down to the gardens and then you and call me out for having a soft side.” Negan said with an eye roll and Gabriella giggled and took his hand. 

 

She lead him down the twisting hallways all the way to the gardens where she saw Dwight working. She waved and he smiled until he saw Negan being dragged along after her. Dwight when back to working without a second glance and Gabriella made a mental note of that. 

 

“Dwight fill Princess here how the plants have been doing.” Negan said and Dwight nodded straightening up. 

 

“All of the plants have been growing well, the tomatoes have started to grow and i made sure to count each possible bud and labeled it on the plant.” Dwight said leading her to where the tomatoes were and she saw the  **8** written in black sharpie. 

 

“Make sure all the blooming plants get a little bit more water than the ones without, they need the extra nutrients. Did any of you set up the compost bins like i asked?” Gabriella asked spotting a black barrel with a lid. 

 

“Yeah we don't have much in it, we have dirt and animal shit in it right now.” Dwight said kicking the barrell. 

 

“Well you can put leaves in it, shit, bits of bark, decomposing food, mushrooms, you just need nitrogen carbon light and water.” Gabriella said opening the lid, recoiling at the smell and looking at the very distinctive layers. “Add some water to this and get a stick or something you don't use and mix it together.” Gabriella said with a smile covering the barrell. Dwight nodded and Gabriella continued to look at all the plants. 

 

So far they were growing potatoes, tomato’s, radishes, cabbage, lettuce, carrots, and bell peppers. The radishes were growing super fast and so were the potatoes. But you don't see the potatoes until they come up, so its a 50/50 it's good or bad. Negan came around and looked at on of the bushes and raised a brow. 

 

“Why is this plant… melting?” Negan said poking the leaves with Lucille and Gabriella raised her head in alarm. 

 

“Don’t touch that!” Gabriella snapped seeing as Negan was bent down his hand extended. “Let me see.” Gabriella said crouching down ignoring the pain in her body and looking at the leaves which were black and wilting. 

 

“What do you think happened?” Negan asked and Gabriella tried to bury the surfacing memories. 

 

“This is walker blood on the tomato plant.” Gabriella said moving away a few healthy looking leaves and holding out the card attached to the leaf,  **10** . 

 

“Can you cut off the damaged leaves?” Negan asked looking at her sympathetically. 

 

“When a walker bites a human the disease spreads making the entire body sick, eventually killing the person.” Gabriella said and Negan nodded, “it's the same for plants. I don't know how long this one has been covered in guts but i don't want anyone getting sick and causing panic.” Gabriella said grabbing a shovel and digging up the plant. She had to dig around and scoop so the roots went along with the plant. Then she noticed a bottle besides it. 

 

“Is that walker blood?” Gabriella said lifting up the bottle which started to ooze a thick red black liquid. “Dwight!” Gabriella called causing him to jog over to her. “Get all the other workers down her and help us search the plants, someone put walker blood next to this plant in a bottle.” She motioned the the disgraced bottle on the blackening tomato plant. 

 

“I'll get them right away.” Dwight said running off towards the main building where everyone was at. 

 

“Who in the hell would do this.” Negan asked genuinely pissed. “I’m going to kill them when i find them.” Negan growled and Gabriella handed him a shovel. 

 

“Be pissed off later, right now we need to unbury all of these plants and throw them away.” Gabriella sighed looking at the budding garden, “I don't want anyone getting sick and turning because of a walker potato.”

 

The rest of the gardeners Negan had help her the first day came out side with Dwight leading them to Gabriella. Negan explained to them that someone sabotaged their plants and they had to see it they were all tainted by blood. The men all grabbed shovels and started to dig. The sound of metal crunching against plastic filled the yard as each shovel hit the bottle filled with walker blood. Dwight checked the potatoes and found a bottle of blood in the corner. 

 

“Throw everything away, nothing stays.” Negan growled out his men nodded scurrying around the yard throwing plants over the fence at the walkers and to actual garbage bins. Gabriella rubbed her arms awkwardly as she watched everyone get rid of all the hard work she- they all put into the garden. 

 

“I’m going to find the person who did this and make them pay, trust me Gabriella i will.” Negan said a fire she had never notice before rage in his dark brown eyes. 

 

“Thank you my King.” 

**____**

**Negan** watched as Gabriella pulled items off of his shelves and pulled out pans. “You cooking for me princess?” Negan asked raising a brow and Gabriella hummed a ‘yes’. 

 

“I want to cook you something but you only have pasta and tomato sauce.” Gabriella said smirking as she pointed to his cabinet of tomato sauce and Parmesan cheese. 

 

“I make really good spaghetti, plus you can eat it cold or warm.” Negan said with a smile. 

 

“I don't doubt that from the amount of sauce you have. You know you should really try to eat something more, something different at least?” Gabriella said with a giggle and Negan went into the kitchen and lifted her up. He set her onto the counter and took out a vine of tomatoes and seasonings. 

 

“You deserve the best, not this canned shit.” Negan said turning to her with a smile. She tried to slip off the counter but he held her in place. His hand resting on her thigh holding her up on the counter. She tensed but let him hold her up. “Sorry, just stay up here and watch me cook?” Negan asked and she nodded. He let her leg go and Gabriella relaxed a but and watched as he started to chop up the tomato’s. 

 

He showed her how to cook the tomatoes and season it so it became as thick as it does. She watched him cook it and even helped him boil the pasta. She grabbed out two plates and handed them to him and he plated to food with a smile. 

 

“Bon Appetit.” Negan said with a smile handing her a fork as she dug into the hot spaghetti. She moaned softly as she tasted the spaghetti and smiled to Negan. 

 

“This is so good!” She said happily eating more of it. “How did you learn to cook this?” Gabriella asked her curiosity peaked. 

 

“I've always loved spaghetti. I just kept making it and making it so it became as good as it has.” Negan said with a smile watching Gabriella eat the warm food. 

**____**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 10- Carl:_ **

It had been a few days and Gabriella had taken that time to get better and rest. She was walking down the hallway when she noticed a kid with a sheriff's hat dart into one of the rooms. 

 

“Oh cock sucker.” Gabreilla said jogging to where she had seen the kid go. She knocked lightly on the door and opened it. Carl already had a gun to her head forcing her to raise her hands. 

 

“Gabby?” Carl asked shocked, lowering his weapon. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here kid!” Gabriella hissed joining him in the closet and taking his gun. “Your suppose to be home and safe with your daddy!” 

 

“I’m getting revenge! Negan's killed to many of our people, i've had enough!” Carl snapped and Gabriella slapped him. 

 

“You need to get back home before they catch you. I’m guessing you were the one who planted the walker blood in their gardens?” Gabriella asked with a disappointed tone in her voice and Carl nodded slowly. “Negan promised his men that the person who did this would way.” 

 

“I’m not leaving until i've killed Negan.” Carl said and the door behind Gabriella flung open.  _ Of course it was Simon! _

 

“Well lookie what we have here. Negans new whore and Pricks kid.” Simon said and Gabriella pulled Carl behind her. 

 

“I’m not Negans whore first of all you fucking pediphile so if i were you I’d watch your mouth!” Gabriella snapped and Simon socked her in her face so fast her head snapped sideways. 

 

“Bite your tongue you fucking whore!” 

 

With that Simon got tackled to the ground, emotions were burning like a fire as Gabriella beat his face into a bloody pulp. Carl was the one who ended up pulling her off of her. Saviors flooded the area and Simon started to scream. “She attacked me like an animal! It was all self defense!” Simon screamed and Carl held Gabriella back from lashing out again. 

 

Then the grounds parted and there stepped an icy looking Negan. “Would someone mind telling me what the fuck happened here?” Negan hissed anger clearly in his voice. 

 

“This crazy bitch attacked me!” Simon said whining like a hurt dog. 

 

“I have a bruise on my face and a witness that says otherwise you fucking pediphile.” Gabriella snapped and Simon tried to lunge at her again to be stopped by two saviors besides him. 

 

“Carl nice to see you again, i don't know why the fuck you here but i do admire the size of your balls. Now help a man settle a situation, who threw the first punch.” 

 

“Simon attacked Gabriella, without warning.” Carl said and Negan scoffed. 

 

“Take him down to the callers, i'll deal with his sorry ass later.” Negan snapped motioning to the two guards closest to him to drag him off to god knows where. “Carl I’m sure your daddy is worried sick about you. Let's get you home.” Negan said and Gabriella offered him her hand. 

 

“Negan wont hurt you Carl dont worry, not while I’m around.” Gabriella whispered in a hushed tone nodding her head towards Carl who looked shocked. 

**____**

A few hours later and a spaghetti dinner with Prick, Gabriella was headed back to hilltop. Jesus was ecstatic to see her again like a owner returning home to their dog. Not that Jesus was a dog. 

 

“So what happened?” Jesus asked and Gabriella started to explain everything that happened from the walker blood to finding Carl and getting decked. Of course he had to clean up the small cut on her cheek and remark about how badly she bruises. It was like a purple pool on her cheek, and it hurt like hell. 

 

Gabriella cleans herself up and then curled into bed with Jesus holding her against his warm body. 

**____**

**Negan** made his way to the back rooms of the sanctuary to where Simon was being held. He would make him pay dearly for hurting his Queen. Negan swung the door open to see a shivering Simon. 

 

“Please boss you got to let me out, the two of them were lying i would never hit a woman.” Simon said cowering in the corner away from Negan and Lucille. 

 

“Shut your fucking mouth you whining bitch.” Negan snapped tapping Lucille on the ground making Simon whimper. “You hurt something of mine and your going to pay for that.” He let out a whistle like he was calling a dog, “Robin! Come claim your prize.”

 

A red haired woman walked into the room with surgical tools placed on a tray. “You want me to torture or maim?” She asked expressionless and emotionlessly. 

 

“Make his last day on earth the worse of his life. I’m hoping you would casterize him of something. Teach him something out staying in his place and not striking woman.” 

 

“Would that be all?” 

 

“Make sure he dies slowly.” Negan said with a smile. Robin nodded her head and grabbed a scalpel. Negan shut the door and paused waiting for the screams of Simon to echo the hallway. He let out a girly scream as Robin started to torture him. 

 

“That is what you get for touching my princess!” Negan hissed enjoying Simons screams fill his ears. 

**____**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 11- A Man and A Woman Get Stuck in A Bar:_ **

It had been a month of work for Gabriella and Jesus. She was busy multitasking between Hilltop and Sanctuary. Negan hadn't found out who put the walker blood in the gardens and every time he wrote to Gabriella he apologized for it. He had gotten the materials to create a small indoor garden away from the fences or peoples tampering. Gabriella was the only one in other than Negan and she had the keys. At Hilltop it was just chaotic, Rick was planning to attack Sanctuary and everyone was scrambling to get resources and break from Negans control. 

 

Negan and Gabrielle had been writing and even Jesus was writing letters to Negan now, after all she did force them to write. They both kept Negan updated of how they were doing and they played the question game. It was nice to see them getting along, even though when it came to the outside would Jesus hated Negan with a passion. Jesus and Gabriella were tending to the plants when Maggie entered into the small little row they were at. 

 

“There you two are!” She said panting like he had been running. “The savior visit is coming soon, were short on a few things and i was wondering if you could go out on a run and find stuff.” Maggie said and Jesus nodded happily. 

 

“I’m always happy to help Maggie.” Gabriella said with a smile getting up from her spot and offering a had to Jesus. 

 

Within the hour they were in Gabriella's truck listening to Tainted Love. “Negan told me the story of how you two meet to this song.” Jesus said with a soft smile. 

 

“Well we didn't meet to this song we were getting drinks and listening to the radio. I told him i like Marilyn Manson and he agreed. From there we started to ask and find out what our favorite songs are.” Fabriella said reliving the memory. Thy drove until they found what was an abandoned dive bar. It was hidden away so there would be no walkers to worry about. 

 

Jesus grabbed Gabriella's duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder. They both headed into the bar and killed what few walkers had wandered inside. “Wow no one hit their alcohol stash.” Gabriella said pulling out a pretty expensive whiskey bottle. “Were giving this to Negan.” 

 

“They have any beers?” Jesus asked hoping over the counter to join Gabriella in finding the untouched bottles of alcohol. 

 

“Here’s an entire pack.” Gabriella said handing him the four pack and Jesus smiled. “They still have vodka, more whiskey, bourbon, tequila, and a few more cases of beer.” 

 

“I don't think the saviors need alcohol, there already dangerous as is.” Jesus said popping the top off of the beer he was holding and drinking. 

 

“Our own personal stash?” Gabriella said with a smirk and Jesus nodded his head. 

 

“Back at the beginning i was quite the alcoholic, it dulled the pain of losing everything. I sobered myself up when i joined Hilltop, i drink here and there but never as much as i did before.” Jesus said taking a drink of alcohol. 

 

“I never drank, i smoked. It was a filthy habit really but i couldn't stop. It helped me cope with James. I quite but if Daryl has any to spare I take one.” Gabriella said humming as she took a shot of bourbon. 

 

Gabriella was tipsy and so was Jesus, they opened up and started to share bits of their life with each other. That's why they didn't hear the herd of walkers closing in around the shop. By the time they realized what was happening four walkers were in the shop. 

 

“Were surrounded by a heard!” Jesus said getting up, his hand grabbed the whiskey bottle and stuck it in the middle of the duffle surrounded by crackers. 

 

“We need to get on the roof!” Gabriella said grabbing Jesus’s hand and pulling him to the back room. Climbing up the stairs they forced open the door and saw two thin walkers on the roof. “Push em off we can't waste the ammo.” 

 

Jesus knocked the two walkers off in one hit of his body. Gabriella made sure there were no more walkers wandering around the rooftop and peered over the edge. The endless herd of walkers pushed their way down the narrow street turning off somewhere up ahead moving into the forest. 

 

“Were safe up here.” Jesus said gently setting the duffle bag down and Gabriella joined him next to the edge leaning on the small wall that prevented people from falling off. 

 

“This is just our typical luck.” Gabriella groaned leaning on Jesus shoulder and he laughed. 

 

“Well at least we're in this together. I always got your back pumpkin.” Jesus said sweetly, they stared into each other's eyes and Gabriella got lost in them. 

 

She lifted her head to meet his, their lips connected in a soft gentle manner. Jesus wrapped his arms around her sides protecting her and giving her a reassuring ‘i got you’ feel. His hand lifted to her neck and deepened the kiss slightly causing Gabriella to moan softly against his lips. 

 

Gabriella pulled away a flushed mess and Jesus smiled at her. “Your perfect.” Jesus said with a smile causing Gabrilla to turn a rose color. 

 

“But you- your openly gay.” Gabriella stuttered and Jesus shrugged. 

 

“I’m 1% men and 99% you.” Jesus said holding her hand and Gabriella swore she was as red as a tomato. He didn't try anything more he just held her in his arms. “I've loved you ever since i laid eyes on you. That's why i hated Negan because you loved him more than me.” 

 

“Jesus- I don't love either of you more i love both of you.” Gabrielle said trying to explain her feelings. “I don't know how to describe this feeling but i love both of you like i would love one man.” She took a breath, “i've loved you since you saved me from James, since you protected me and shown me what it was like to love.” 

 

“Gabby.” Jesus breathed out raspily as she slipped her hands behind his neck. “God i love you, i love you so much.” Jesus said closing the space between them and kissing her. It was gentle but it was needy. He wouldn’t let his lust control his actions but he wanted to give in. 

 

Gabriella let her one hand slip down his torso and to his aching momember. After her hand palmed at his aching part he gave into that lust like he couldn't control himself. 

**[SMUT]**

Jesus kissed Gabriella everywhere his mouth could touch. She was sitting on his lap her legs wrapped around his torso. His hand slipped into her jeans unbuttoning them and she got the point. She pulled them off of her legs as fast as possible and Jesus started to tease her clit. She moaned against his neck as he slipped his fingers in and out of her pussy. His fingers always coming back to touch her clit in a soft but rough movement. 

 

“Please!” Gabriella moaned unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock. He didn't need to be told twice. He gently entered Gabriella, he gave her a few seconds to get accustomed to his size and then he started to thrust. 

 

He started slowly keeping a steady pace, but as soon as he started to near his orgasm he started to thrust faster and harder. Of course he couldn't orgasm alone so he slipped a finger into Gabriella's folds and started to tease her clit. She panted and moaned softly into Jesus’s ear making him thrust faster. He continued to tease her clit as he slipped out of her aching pussy. 

 

While his hand teased her clit her hand continued to stroke and rub his cock. With a few more strokes and Gabriella paying special attention to the tip of Jesus’s cock he shot hot white strands of cum into her hand. Gabriella’s thighs clenched and she moaned quite loudly as Jesus brought her over the edge still stroking her overly sensitive clit. 

 

Jesus watched her pull her hand up covered in his semen and lick it clean. He pulled her in for a kiss letting their tongues dance together In Between both of their mouths. Gabriella pulled away panting seeing as they just fucked each other. 

**…**

Gabriela got dressed and Jesus pulled up his cloths. “The heard is almost cleared, it's almost nightfall too so we need to be careful.” Jesus said peering over the ledge. 

 

“There moving into the forest so it should be okay if we head down the street, but we have to go fast so we don't lead them to hilltop.” Gabriella said picking up her duffle bag and offering a hand to Jesus. He took it and they readied their knives. 

 

Very carefully they killed the walkers that forced themselves into the bar, and headed to the car. Gabriella jumped into the driver's seat and turned on her music. Jesus jumped into the passenger and put the duffle bag into the back seat. 

 

“Buckle up darling.” Gabriella said as she turned the key over and the engine roared to life. Jesus obeyed and buckled himself into the car and she speed down the roads to hilltop. Not many walkers were following her considering the speed she was going and she was thankful not many people were driving around in the apocalypse. 

 

Gabriella honked the horn twice to alert the guards at the gate and she pulled into the community and parked her car. “God you can drive.” Jesus said with a slightly green color to his face. 

 

“Would you be surprised if I told you that i learned when the apocalypse went down?” Gabriella said giggling as Jesus stumbled out of the car. He grabbed the duffle and slipped the whiskey bottle in his coat. 

 

“Carl drives better than you.” Jesus said and Gabriella giggled with a shrug. 

 

“What can you do when the apocalypse goes down.” Gabriella said following Jesus to the caller where all the food to the saviors where going. 

 

He poured out all the cans and crackers they found and put them in the proper boxes. He then grabbed Gabriella's hand and took her over to their trailer. Jesus locked the door behind him and Gabriella jumped onto the bed. 

 

“Do you want to talk?” Gabriella asked and Jesus shrugged. 

 

“We had sex and I’m sure your going to tell Negan so you can have a guilt free conscious.” Jesus said joining her on the bed. 

 

“I’m going to tell him the truth, i do it out of love for the both of you. I would never want us to keep secrets from each other.” Gabriella said and Jesus gently kissed her lips. 

 

“And that's why i love you, because your so honest with everyone.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12- Two Men, One Woman:**

**Negan** in writing had taken Gabriella's confession of Jesus and her sleeping together well. Internally he had to bite down his pride from driving down to Hilltop and just fucking her there in the open with everyone to see. Negan would never do that to his Queen, he’d never submit to his sexual desires like that. 

 

He was suppose to be meeting them at the house today as scheduled to talk and exchange plans, things like that. Negan made his way downstairs whistling a two toned song as he watched his saviors bow before him. He got into his car and started the engine. Red hair stopped him from driving off and he got out of the car as she approached. 

 

“Robin! To what do i owe the pleasure.” Negan said flirting with the emotionally dead girl. 

 

“I thought you would like to know Simon died this morning.” 

 

“I thought he died the day i left.” Negan said slightly surprised but not angry. 

 

“You said slow and painful, a day was not enough to achieve that requirement.” Robin responded blinking. 

 

“Thank you Robin, go buy yourself something nice from the shops.” Negan said shaking her hand and getting back into the car. 

**____**

**Gabriella** was busy painting as she heard the door open. “Negan is that you?” Gabriella said looking to the door and Jesus grabbing his knife. 

 

“Just me calm your horses.” Negan said raising his hands in surrender. “I brought you some gifts.” 

 

“Painting supplies!” Gabriella said perking up and looking to Negan like a happy puppy. 

 

“Well i brought Jesus some more books, specifically the Shadow series.” Negan said handing the happy Jesus the book series. “And i brought you this.” 

 

Negan handed her a pot of soil, from the soil rose a purple rose plant. “Is that one of the roses i gave you?” Jesus asked admiring the plant. 

 

“I took one of the seeds when i first saw it. I was going to plant it but then i lost the seed pod.” Gabriella said looking towards Negan for an explanation. 

 

“It was in your pants pocket when i washed your  _ farmer clothes _ .” Negan said pulling Gabriella onto the couch with Jesus next to her. “I took the pod and planted it to see what would come out. I was surprised when the most beautiful rose bloomed.” 

 

“I’m surprised you grew this for her.” Jesus said with a smile, “its beautiful, Negan thank you.” Jesus said and Negan nodded. 

 

“Well i planted it and hoped it was something beautiful. I was going to give it to Gabreilla on her own.” Negan said and Jesus glared at him. Gabriella held onto Jesus’s hand and squeezed it softly. “That's not what i meant, i mean that I’m giving it to the both of you.” Negan said gesturing to the single rose. 

 

“Why would you give it to me as well?” Jesus asked and Gabriellas eyes started to tear up. 

 

“Because despite loving Gabriella you are an important part of her life. I love you because she loves you. I love Gabriella because she's still the girl i fell in love with when i heard her sing at a student concert.” Negan said holding onto her hands. 

 

“I love the both of you so much, thank you both so much.” Gabriella said pulling the two of them onto her for a hug which they both melted into. 

 

Things were looking up. From a single rose grew two more buds which bloomed beautifully. And then one more bud they would name Nicholas grew onto the family of purple roses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a Like! If you have any questions please don't feel afraid go ahead and ask  
> With lots of love, Leto 🖤


End file.
